Heirs of Sin (Hiatus)
by TangentTeam
Summary: It's a brutal world. Monsters lurk in every shadow, every crevice. Two people are chosen as Heirs to Sin, not that they know it. Trigger Warning: Gore, Broken Minds, Romance, Story, Strong-OC, OC-Centric.
1. Prologue Ch I: Takahiro

Authors Note:

TangentOne: Warning for all sorts of nasty shit, including language. Err, I guess the main one is gore, but there will be 'mental' problems and other sexual themes later.

TangentTwo: That's just in the prologue too! Oh _goodie_ I can't wait!

TangentOne: Not sure I'm surprised about that.

* * *

Prologue: The Falcon's Rise

The familiar light of the sun shone barely above the horizon, it plead to be recognized. A cold morning to be sure, though it would warm before long. From my spot on the balcony that belonged to a house tucked away in the far corners of the Sarutobi clans property, I recognized a familiar dot that raced towards me. Sarutobi Makoto, the only person in Konoha proper that noted me as a person and not a passerby. Even the man who took care of me, Sarutobi Reizo, acted distant when I tried to get to close. I wasn't a Sarutobi, and they made sure I knew it. People around the village did not seek out my friendship either, whether it was because I lived with the Sarutobi, or because I was an orphan I did not know.

As the dot formed into a humanoid figure I decided to meet with him. I flowed chakra into my muscles, enhancing their strength and durability and shot forward. Wind surged through my hair as I leapt from one stride to the next. Two steps and I had closed the distance. Speed had always been my strong suit. Stopping abruptly, g-forces stressed with a mild annoyance, I smiled triumphantly when he nearly crashed into me.

"I hate it when you do that." Makoto snorted, regaining his composure.

He had a small build, muscular but thin. He looked like a girl, he was pretty, not handsome. His hair was long only in the bangs, and colored the standard Sarutobi black. Lightly skinned, along with a black ninja suit, just a standard Konoha uniform without the flak jacket. I had a large build, broad shouldered and tall for my age of eleven, five foot five. It only served me better as I enjoyed bukijutsu, specifically the spear, and the larger you were the sooner you could start. I wore close toed ninja boots which were a rarity, but less rare these days. A sleeveless bamboo cloth vest, black with dark purple trim and plain black bamboo cloth pants which were tucked into my half-shin high combat boots. I had short hair that was a little longer on the top than on the sides and back, and it was pure white.

"If I don't do it, you won't learn." I replied calmly.

Makoto just brushed his bangs out of his face. He nodded his head in the direction of the academy. We were going straight there, not the long way. I nodded and fell in step behind him as he enhanced his speed and leapt through the field to the treeline. When we reached the beginnings of the forest we immediately jumped onto the lowest branch and started hopping through the trees to Konoha. I expected when we reached the end of the forest and the beginning of the village we would run across the rooftops as well.

We did just that. I trusted him, and not only that I knew him. We knew each other. We've been inseparable since birth, which is why I lived with the Sarutobi. I'd heard the stories of the hospital when we were babies. If we weren't together, we were crying. It took them a while to realize it was each other, together, that calmed us. We were opposites, yet drawn to each other.

 _Yin and Yang._ I thought philosophically.

It took us seven minutes at ninja speed to cross the distance from my cabin to the Academy. When we reached the front door, the principal Iruka Umino, was waiting patiently for us.

"Did we keep you waiting Iruka-Sensei?" Makoto asked as he bowed slightly. I echoed the motion simultaneously.

I let him take the lead in any conversations we were both involved in. It made people less uncomfortable. I'm sure it was just that no one knew how to deal with a person who essentially leeches off the Sarutobi. I had long since stopped caring about other people though, I only needed Makoto to keep me company.

"No, not at all. I had expected to wait here for a while longer anyway. I'm glad you're early." Iruka-Sensei replied easily nodding in my direction with a smile.

Iruka had never had a problem talking with me, which made me even more uncomfortable. I had no idea how to deal with someone who wasn't Makoto.

"As you two already passed the tests to become ninja, all we need to do is take your picture and have you fill out and sign a few forms."

Iruka-Sensei had twirled on his feet and made his way through the open Academy door and easily directing us through the winding halls of the academy. We came to a door that read "Graduation Room" in hiragana and kanji on the slide fitted on the front of the door. He opened the door and strode through, purpose in his step now. We filed in behind him and he strode firmly to the seat next to the Hokage.

Wait what. I noticed him immediately, but it had sunk in a few seconds later that The Hokage was sitting at the table in front of us. Naruto Uzumaki, the Seventh Hokage was sitting right in front of us, his smile bright.

"Congratulations graduates!" Naruto passionately exclaimed.

I could tell this was his first graduation ceremony, probably one of his first acts as Hokage since he had just become Hokage. It didn't matter though. The Hokage was here for it. I didn't know what to say and thankfully Makoto took the lead.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Makoto replied stiffly as he bowed essentially parallel to the ground. I mimicked the motion again, though this time also repeating the line.

Naruto laughed, a good hearty laugh. He was enjoying it, I noticed.

"Now, now," Naruto began. "Don't stand on formalities on my account. I'll hand you your bands after you take your picture and fill out these forms." Pointing at the respective camera and documents as he talked about them.

It was slow, the picture, the documents, the procedure. It was slow not because of the actions but because the Hokage seemed intent on taking the pictures and directing our involvement of the documents personally. Iruka-Sensei seemed annoyed, and at one point sighed, but generally left Naruto to his own devices.

When it was all said and done, Naruto reached into a pocket of his, which was larger on the inside it seemed because two headbands came out of the small pocket. He smiled gently this time, as he handed a headband to me firstly, then Makoto. We were essentially dumbfounded, but it didn't last long.

"I hope you guys strive to be the best Ninja you can be, I started out far behind you, and look where I am now." He said diligently, as if he had practiced it.

We bowed again and chakra smoke puffed as he disappeared. Sure it was a clone, but damn if it still wasn't impressionable. Iruka-Sensei beamed with pride and nodded at us.

"Well, there you have it. You're officially Ninja now. You have today and tomorrow off, so go celebrate." He body flickered in front of us each handing us a wallet.

When I looked inside the wallet, a see-through plastic was covering a pocket which held my Ninja-id and the slit in the top of the wallet held enough money for a week of high class living.

"This is a little excessive for a signing bonus." Makoto sighed. He didn't like hand-outs.

"It's a gift from the Hokage. You were the first students he graduated." Iruka-Sensei was delighted, that much was obvious.

We bowed again, headbands still in our hands. After a brief exchange of pleasantries with Iruka-Sensei, we left quickly. There was a couple things we had to do. We pocketed our bands and started roof hopping to the largest training field in Konoha Proper. We reached it within a minute. We weren't counting, but we knew the time it took because of how often we came here. We took our stances facing each other twenty paces apart. His stance was just a general fighting pose. Makoto made up for his small frame by being unpredictable in combat. Essentially a street fighter, he made moves in reaction to his opponent. Never taking the initial step.

My stance was simple, I was going to go all out from the beginning so I had my spear in hand. It usually was laid on my back, in a sheath with it's handle retracted. Now, it was full length and surging with power from the chakra I imbued into it. The air currents swirled silently around the head of the spear. I stood, feet spread with my back left foot taking a ninety degree angle from my front right foot which pointed at Makoto. The spear balancing neatly in my right hand. My left hand took a position in the air just above and far behind my head, barely bent at the elbow. I crouched down and as soon as we were both ready the fight began.

To any civilian it would've looked brutal, palms flying defensively, pushing with impeccable timing the deadly black spear that threatened to pierce his body at any given moment. The thrusts that came immediately after being deflected and pulled back. After a lunge that was aimed at Makoto's throat which he deflected, and noticed a little more resistance than he was expecting in the deflection. I had started using the wind that the spear naturally formed around it to balance out the force of the deflection. Regardless the spear harmlessly grazed his neck giving him a cat-scratch.

Makoto was surprised, and because of that there was an opening. A small one, but I took it, lunging quickly again at his stomach. He jumped back instead of deflecting, I had expected that movement, switching from a lunge to a small upwards cut. The air the tip touched formed a deadly fast, razor sharp air current that bolted forward. By the time the current reached Makoto he had regained his sense and gracefully jumped into the air, spinning three times and a somersault before he landed just outside my spears reach. He took a quick step forward which I responded to with a lunge. He body flickered the final few steps to close the gap quickly and jabbed repeatedly at my torso. I saw the action too late and was hit by the first jab making me lose my breath for a few seconds, the rest of the jabs landed on the spear's handle which I had brought in close to me for protection.

He darted back with the last of his flurry of attacks blocked and we resumed our original stances. Instead of closing the gap I made a few quick cuts through the air with the tip of my spear and flipped it around, blunt end in front. When the first cut reached Makoto I bolted forward, chakra enhanced and determined. I raced past the cuts that were moving at an incredulous speed and jumped in the air to intercept the already aloft Makoto. As he started to fall down from the apex of his arch, I jammed the blunt end of my spear into his back. He flew away from me at the speed I had launched into him with, and I glided down to the ground on the air currents my spear created.

Makoto was imbedded in a tree and had to pry himself out of the perfectly Makoto-sized hole he made when he slammed into it. When he dropped I was standing over him, blade at the back of his neck.

"Seventy eight wins, seventy four losses." I counted, reciting our past battle record. I had taken the last four in a streak. Either he had slowed down on training, or I sped up. Makoto chuckled.

"Fair enough, help me up." He replied, panting.

I knew he wasn't in any real pain or danger. I had gained an almost insurmountable advantage over him when he lost all is momentum in the fight thanks to the lovely tree behind him. We knew when to stop, it wasn't impossible for him to come back, but it would've been difficult. I withdrew my chakra from the spear and retracted the handle down to a dagger like length. I lifted Makoto up from the underarm, his body seemed to creak.

"Getting old already?" I asked, amused.

Makoto ignored my comment.

"Our final bout as civilians." He said flatly.

"And our first as Ninja." I replied.

Makoto nodded and took his headband out from his pocket and I mirrored the motion. Grabbing the fabric from each side, I placed the headband over my forehead, cold metal feeling pleasant after a fight, and tied it around my skull. We finished simultaneously, and nodded at each other. No words needed to be said, we knew what each other wanted to say.

 _We made it._


	2. Prologue Ch II: Missing-Nin

TangentTwo: The cute little kiddies are ninja now! Good for them!

TangentOne: You seem genuinely happy for them. Are you okay?

TangentTwo: Why wouldn't I be okay?

* * *

The morning sun wavered through the tall buildings in Konoha. Hiding in plain sight, I walked leisurely through the bustling crowds of the waking city. I shopped for a couple hours and when I had gotten all the supplies I needed, I started striding towards the closest main gate to leave. Black cloak fluttering from the slight underdraft at my feet. High collar blocking the lower half of my face from pedestrian sight. It wasn't rare for a patrol group or two to run around this early. What was rare, was the chakra already flowing in a manner similar to an activated doujutsu.

"Byakugan..?" I muffled, jerking my head in the direction of the user.

I couldn't tell whether it was activated to look for me, or for another reason, but I didn't want to stick around to find out. I increased my pace, avoiding the use of chakra to minimize the risk of detection. For all my attempts at remaining undetected, I wasn't yet sure if they were after me but, they drew closer anyway. It wasn't long before a man dressed in standard Jounin attire stood in front of my path. I stopped abruptly and assessed the man standing in front of me. His teammates had moved to take a stance behind me. They were relaxed, and didn't seem to want to fight.

"I thought you just left on a mission, Sasuke," the Hyuuga greeted. "I didn't realize you were back in town so soon."

I took note of my surroundings as to not draw anyone else into this confrontation, I needed to find the best way to escape without leading them to my family. It seemed as if I was surrounded by the Jounin and no route was open for the desired result. I closed my eyes and thought to myself, only one solution came to my mind, I needed to use 'that' to complete my objective which left me with one route to take…

"Sharingan!" I gruffed. It caused panic on the Hyuuga's face as he saw the spinning red eyes and it dawned on him that I was not who he thought I was, but another missing-nin to be exterminated.

 _Pretentious fool._ I thought bitterly.

Now I could see their movements before they knew what it was they would do, I had the advantage. I pulled out two kunai, laced with my chakra, and launched them with one arm swing behind me at the unsuspecting Jounin facing my back. As they flew they sparked with mild ferocity and as they slammed into the legs of the Jounin, a chirp erupted showing the true intention of the Kunai. The Jounin fell, immobilized by the numbness of their bodies.

The Hyuuga was quick to see this but his ability to react paled in comparison to mine. The Hyuuga launched forward, kunai in hand, to protect his teammates and village. I intercepted his kunai with my unsheathed blade, looking him dead in the eyes trying to cast him into the abyss that is my genjutsu. To my amazement I was unable to seduce him.

"Those damned Hyuuga..!" I cursed, adjusting my stance for my next strike. I pushed back, causing the Hyuuga to be unbalanced.

 _This will be your last breath._


	3. Prologue Ch III: Takahiro

TangentTwo: That missing-nin, he is a _**hunk**_ if I've ever seen one. O.O

TangentOne: Why am I working with you? I agree, but jeez, you're supposed to hide your... no. Never mind, why would you hide anything?

TangentTwo: Well done! You're learning!

TangentOne: ***Sighs deeply***

* * *

Makoto and I were strolling through a shopping a district looking for a place to eat brunch. We had no time to eat a homemade breakfast, and we wanted to get our sparring done before lunch. Thankfully we found an Akimichi family diner, rare but exquisite. When we entered through the curtained arch that lead into the dining area, we were greeted with a hearty welcome. A portly man wandered from the back room to the serving counter.

"What would you like?" He asked, as he waved a hand in the direction of the large menu positioned behind him on the wall.

I hesitated when I searched through the options. They were all expensive but, we had just been given an enlistment bonus. I looked in Makoto's direction and shrugged. It was my way of telling him to order for me, I had never really cared about what I should eat.

"Two bacon, sausage and cheese omelets." Makoto ordered, pointing at us both. The presumed Akimichi nodded and directed us to a seat close to the entrance.

"It'll be right out." He said with a nod as we sat down opposite each other.

We could hear the sizzling of pans and the smells drifted through the air filling up our senses. We talked about who we would like to be put on a team with, what our favorite Jounin-Sensei would be, standard things you could think of to talk about after becoming ninja. At the twenty minute mark, the man returned with two plates that bore large omelets. You could hear the soft pop and fizzle of the meats that were embedded inside.

"This smell is fantastic." Makoto complimented, brushing long bangs back by pushing up the headband.

"I agree." I added, my own form of compliment.

The portly man nodded, smiling and returned to the back room. We ate greedily, the omelet was probably the height of culinary perfection. At least as high as you can get for an omelet. The food lasted at most five minutes. We barely had time to talk in between mouthfuls, and if we did it was praises to the chef. At the end of the meal we relaxed, and leaned back in the cushioned chairs that were more like thrones. I was the first to speak.

"I don't think we've ever talked seriously about why we're becoming ninja." I started.

Makoto nodded, though he seemed apprehensive about the subject. With me though, it didn't matter if he was apprehensive, he would normally talk anyway, and so he did.

"I never really wanted to be a ninja. A lot of Sarutobi died in the Fourth Great Ninja War, and it felt like I had to become a Ninja to carry on their legacy, to make sure they were respected by respecting them. Now that I've become a Ninja, I can honestly say that I have no regrets. I'm not shallow, I don't want to be the Hokage. My dream is much simpler, to carry on the family torch no matter how hard or troublesome it becomes.

"The Sarutobi family has always been-" He was cut off by a loud chirping in the streets outside. He stood up and charged out the door, leaving me to pay the tab. I slapped a few bills onto the table from my wallet that I took out and pocketed quickly. I raced outside just in time for my eyes to register a cloaked man with a sword, that chirped and crackled with lightning, pierce Makoto in the stomach as he protected a fellow Ninja who was off balance. His blade sliced through Makoto's body easily even with his body chakra enhanced. Blood gushed out of both ends of the wound fiercely, spraying both the attacker and the Hyuuga. I saw the cloaked man bob his head slightly, probably in a curse, red eye barely visible and spinning. He withdrew his sword quickly, expelling the chakra and body flickered away.

Chakra fueled my legs as I ran towards the body that fell limply. I caught Makoto just before his head hit the ground, and lifted him in a bridal carry. The Jounin who was the cloaked man's original target spoke up.

"The hospital is that way." He quickly referred me to the direction of the hospital with a finger.

I made my chakra surge through my legs to my feet, chakra control the best it's ever been as it was fueled with a purpose. I didn't feel I had time to run across the rooftops, so I just leapt from roof to roof, bleeding chakra excruciatingly fast. The hospital came into view and I landed softly in front of the main entrance. With every sense of urgency, I attempted to kick open the door, to find that it was rigid. I cursed unholy blasphemy before the door opened from the inside to reveal a concerned nurse. She saw the wound on the young ninja and moved aside to let me in as she called for a stretcher and emergency response team.

I laid the unconscious Makoto on the wheeled stretcher that appeared out of a body flicker with a medical ninja. The team that followed quickly led the stretcher and medical nin through the hallways and into an elevator to an operating room. I couldn't follow once they got on the elevator so I reluctantly took a seat on the bench in the hallway. Time passed slowly, minutes seemed like hours and hours seemed like days. I worried, that's for sure, but I wasn't hopeless as I knew he had a strong will to live.

The elevator door opened four hours later to reveal a nurse who was still in surgery garb. He walked towards me at a normal pace but each step he took sounded louder than a meteor impact and felt more important than the Sun's heat. When he stopped in front of me I released a breath I hadn't realized I was holding in. He nodded once in recognition.

"He's stable, but we're not sure how long he'll last, or whether or not he can make a recovery." The man delivered, depression in his tone.

It wasn't the best news, but it wasn't the worst either, there was hope. I breathed deeply and nodded.

"We've sent for our best doctor and surgeon. She'll be here shortly, and will likely let you see him when she goes to check on your friend. If you stay, that is." He finished.

"I'm not leaving him." I replied firmly, insulted that he would suggest that I'd leave.

The Nurse nodded, pleased, and walked in the direction of the main entrance. About five minutes later he returned with a woman who had short pink hair, green eyes and a blue diamond on her forehead. She took one look at me and nodded a confirmation to my pleading eyes.

"Come with me." She ordered.

I followed quickly, we boarded the open elevator and the stainless steel doors slid shut. The slight jolt of the elevator starting and stopping made my stomach lift and drop. When the doors opened again a short hallway split off into two.

"Go through that door there and take a seat wherever." The Pink haired lady told me, pointing to the door on the end of the right hallway.

I nodded and went that way quickly, I opened the door a little too aggressively and ended up with the interested observers looking at me dubiously. I didn't care though, and walked to the glass that viewed into the operating room. I crossed my arms and watched and listened to what was happening.

"Sakura-hakase, he's stable for now. We've got him set for a thorough chakra inspection, we've noticed something peculiar though." A surgeon said, as if to taunt her.

"That is?" Sakura asked, curious. She began her diagnostic jutsu without any hand seals showing a mastery in the subject.

"The chakra residue left is similar to that of-"

"Sasuke..!" She surprisedly remarked cutting off the surgeon, who now gave her a unamused look.

Sasuke… I've heard of him before. I thought.

"No, it's not Sasuke's, just similar. Maybe another Uchiha... but that's not possible." Sakura whispered.

Uchiha… I remember something about them being massacred from the academy. Sasuke was supposedly the only survivor and he betrayed the village, but now he works with the Hokage directly. I mused.

"Well for now let's keep him stable and move him to a clean room." Sakura ordered.

She spun on her heel, looked at me directly through the glass and nodded her head towards the door. I took the hint and left the observation room, the other observers exiting through a door on the opposite side. I walked to the beginning of the split in the hallway and waited for Sakura to meet me. She exited a few seconds after I stopped and walked my way quickly.

"What happened?" She asked quickly. She seemed stressed, irritated maybe.

"A cloaked man attacked some Jounin. He had a sword that sparked with lightning. I may have caught a hint of red eyes, but I'm not sure, and Makoto the idiot in there, decided it would be a good idea to take the hit for one of the Jounin." I spat that last part out, not disgust but rather just at the absurdity of it.

"Did he have two arms?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Two arms, two legs, a torso and a head." I replied stiffly. Whether I liked it or not, she was asking for a reason and she was my superior.

At my mention of two arms she noticeably calmed down and straightened.

"Alright then, let's go see the Hokage." She said as she twirled on her heels again to face the elevator.

 _Twice in one day, I'm a lucky guy._


	4. Prologue Ch IV: Takahiro

TangentTwo: Can't even. I've turned white girl, this is an issue. I can't even.

TangentOne: I'm sorry but what?

TangentTwo: Actually I can! _Hahahahahahahaha!_ That pansy kid got stabbed!

TangentOne: Is there a sane bone in your body?

* * *

"Tell me everything, from the beginning. Leave out no detail no matter how minor." Naruto ordered.

He was sitting behind the Hokage's desk, elbows on the desk with fingers intertwined. Naruto was concerned, I could tell that much. About what though, I wasn't sure. I recalled everything after Makoto ran out of the diner, every detail I could remember. Which was a lot more than I thought, but I was trained to remember battle details or details under stress. When I finished the report he leaned back in his office chair and sighed. A knock on the door was heard and before Naruto could give permission the door opened to reveal a cloaked man. I tensed, his hair style and face looked similar, but not exact.

"I came back as fast as I could." The man informed as he stepped in and closed the door.

"Thanks Sasuke, it's a good thing you did. There's a high probability the person who used the Sharingan is an Uchiha." Naruto explained. At the mention of Sasuke's name I relaxed slightly.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked calmly, an eye twitch belied his true mental state.

"The chakra is extremely similar to yours, it could be a coincidence but it's more likely someone survived all this time." Sakura reported carefully. She probably didn't want to hit a nerve.

Sasuke looked emotional, I couldn't tell what emotion though. He wasn't very expressive, it could have been anger, surprise, happiness or sadness. Probably all of them, if I knew my history it would be very conflicting for him to be told this.

"We need to find him. If he's an Uchiha, it's possible he resents Konoha. If he's shown up it might not be in good faith... he did attack our people." Sasuke added the end as an afterthought.

"That's true, but no one was killed. He probably just wanted to escape questioning if he's an Uchiha. I was told that Hoheto Hyuuga mistook him for you at first with his Byakugan activated. He might have thought we would imprison him or kill him if we thought he was anyone else." Naruto elaborated.

"No one has been killed, yet." I added under my breath.

I noticed the wince that Sakura and Naruto shared.

"I didn't mean to make ligh-" Naruto began.

"It's fine Hokage-Sama. I know you didn't mean it like that." I cut him off. Which was weird for me, I normally hated talking and yet here I was cutting off and belittling the Hokage.

Naruto coughed with a fist to his mouth and began again.

"Regardless, I've already sent out ANBU to follow him. Hopefully we can catch him before something happens." Naruto disclosed.

Sasuke nodded but his face was still wrought with confusing and conflicting features. Sakura and Sasuke bid their leave together and as I was about to leave Naruto stopped me.

"Wait a minute." Naruto ordered. I kept moving to the door and closed it, turning back around to face him.

"Yes, Lord Seventh?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. This shouldn't have happened and I want you to know that I will make sure it doesn't happen again." He stated calmly.

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place. The man was a missing-nin and he was able to enter Konoha. Maybe it's a testament to his skills, or maybe it's a testament to how lackluster our security has been lately." I snapped.

Naruto sighed and turned his seat to look over Konoha. He turned back after a short while and looked me straight in the eyes, his blue to my yellow.

"Everyone here is my family, I can imagine what your feeling now. I'm livid, but there are circumstances to every encounter and I'm not going to jump the gun on this. You should go back to your friend." Naruto advised.

Without bowing I turned to open the door. I knew that he couldn't have done anything about it, and that it wasn't his fault, but the blame had to go somewhere. The Hokage seemed like a good place for it. When I opened the door a tall man stood in my path. His hair was as white as mine and he had yellow eyes, with a headband that read the word "Cardinal" in kanji. He looked at me thoughtfully before moving out of my way. I bowed slightly to him and wandered down the hallway past him.

I wasn't sad or depressed, the Hokage said it best. I was livid. I never had a purpose in life before. I've had goals and wants and wishes, but never a purpose. Never something I could say with definity that I had to do. I've never had the craving to kill, the need to kill. I wanted this cloaked man's head, and I wanted it desperately. I went back to the hospital immediately, taking only a few minutes in travel and directed myself to Makoto's room. I stood at his bedside and, to his comatose state, vowed.

 _When you're healed, we'll kill him together._


	5. Prologue Ch V: Missing-Nin

TangentTwo: Takahiro thinks he can kill my _**hunk**_ eh? I'd like to see that child try. ***Laughs maniacally***

TangentOne: You want to watch a child kill, or at least try to kill, your "hunk?"

TangentTwo: Yes. ***Starry Eyed***

* * *

I sighed, the small chakra signature that had been following me quietly in the shadows had started to irritate me. I knew that the 'small' belied itself, as it was connected to a very strong presence under it's hidden guise. I stopped and stared where the origin of the chakra came from and noted it was probably ANBU.

 _It would seem they see me as more than a mere threat, given that it is ANBU following me. What could they possible want from me?_

"What do you want with me?" I proclaimed to the hidden ninja. To an ordinary ninja, his presence was near impossible to detect, yet he seemed lax as if he was underestimating my sensory abilities. Yet as I contemplated this, his chakra flexed as if to say that he was ready to strike at a seconds notice.

"So you were able to find me? Very impressive," the ANBU answered. "It seems Lord Hokage did not overestimate you by sending me. It's a shame you noticed me though, I have strict orders to capture you alive if you found me." He seemed truly displeased with the fact I had noticed him ending his chance at another kill for his ledger.

"I apologize for ending your chances at fighting me, but you did not answer my question." I put forth, even if I expect him to again dodge my question. It would seem he either does not know the true purpose to my capture or he is purposefully ignoring my inquiries.

"Now now, why spoil the fun? You'll find out soon enough once we get back to Konoha," he answered jovially. "So do you plan on coming peacefully or do I get a new toy?"

"As much fun as it would be to fight you, my options are somewhat limited," I retorted "As you will not answer my question I guess the man holding your leash will have my answers."

He jumped out from his hiding spot, and gestured for me to come to him. I knew he intended to chain me to him or bound me in some way to ensure I couldn't escape but to get what I wanted it was only a mild irritation. During the hour or so journey back to Konoha he made no sound and did not attempt to talk to me. I was merely a bag he had to lug back with him now that his mission was done.

"I have returned with the target, as you requested Lord Hokage." The ANBU disclosed obediently once inside the Hokage's office.

"Thank you." The man in a orange and black jumpsuit replied to the ANBU as he waved him off.

"Now," the presumed Hokage changed his attention to me when the ANBU disappeared. "I'd like to ask you something, but first would you tell me why you attacked and ran from us?" He seemed angry, but in control.

 _Awfully cordial, and somewhat forward._

"That depends, can you answer my questions in turn?" I counter, trying to read his expressions, gauging how I should handle this situation.

"It's pretty rare for an enemy to want to talk but, I'm not sure if I can give you an answer you'd like." He seemed apprehensive.

"I ran because it seemed prudent given what had happened." I riposted, trying to skirt the details.

"You have the Sharingan, explain." The Hokage ordered. His face twisted into anger for a second before it returned to the original expression.

"Now now, you agreed to answer in turn so that said, why were the Uchiha massacred?" I asked but conveyed a tone of intrigue, rather than animosity.

At this point a new chakra appeared as it slid into existence behind the Hokage and a man appeared from the shadows. He was wearing a long black cloak covering his body, black hair down to his neck and a look to him that feels all too similar to mine.

Could he be Sasuke? The reason my sharingan is the focal point of this questioning?

"Explain yourself first." The second man ordered.

"Is it that important to you? Fine, it's my clan's Kekkei Genkai." I huffed.

The room fell silent. Both men seemed to contemplate what I had just told them.

 _Should I have told them..?_

"Well that's… interesting. If you want to know about the massacre, Sasuke might be better to listen to." The Hokage's anger turned to a softer more friendly tone.

I changed my attention to Sasuke. Hoping his explanation of the massacre would reaffirm what I know. Sasuke sighed nonchalantly.

"If you want to know about the massacre, come here yourself."

The Hokage's head turned to Sasuke quickly, then to me. His eyes narrowed.

"Are you..?"

The shadow clone dispersed, leaving only a cloud of chakra smoke in it's wake.

 _Here I was finally about to get the answers I wanted._


	6. Prologue Ch VI: Missing-Nin

TangentOne: Naruto... of all people. Naruto couldn't tell it was a shadow clone.

TangentTwo: Well DUH. The **_hunk_** is obviously much better at shadow clones.

TangentOne: Er, you do know who Naruto is, right?

TangentTwo: Yes, and I stand by my _**hunk**_ of a man.

TangentOne: Seriously... why do I bother?

* * *

I stopped in my tracks after escaping the ANBU that followed me. Memories flooded to me of my shadow clones capture and meeting with the Hokage.

"It seems I was expecting too much of a shadow clone." I muttered to myself.

I continued to travel to my destination, now with the knowledge of my shadow clone. However small that knowledge was, it was something I could use. About two hours from Konoha, deep in the forest, a small cabin resided. It was close to a mostly unknown small village that its skilled woodsman and loggers. The village was home to less than two hundred people and most were traders who left regularly to make their wealth. One business in particular was special to me, the town's resident blacksmith. It was small but made the best tools in the Land Of Fire, and in rare cases the best weapons too.

I came closer to the cabin. My family was there waiting for my return, inside, with the supplies I had gathered. Before I could get too close I sensed various chakra signatures I had not felt before.

 _Enemy ninja..? There's two of them._ I estimated.

I decided to stop just outside of visual range of the cabin and gauge my surroundings.

 _I was wrong, there's four._

I couldn't rush in given the circumstances, my father and brother were outside defending the small forest home from the attackers. It seemed as if my family was losing the battle, which was unexpected given their natural abilities and years of secret training. One enemy was injured but I had to come up with a plan to ensure the safety of those I care for. With this many threats, it seemed like I had no choice but to go at my all. That meant using 'that'. I activated my sharingan and readied myself. I channeled the chakra into my left hand, causing a maroon lightning to erupt like a thousand chirping birds.

"Flare Release: Lightning Blade!" I proclaimed, announcing my presence. Flare Release was a Bloodline from my mother which is a nature transformation Bloodline that combines lightning and fire natures. The Lightning crackled with a ferocity and small blazing embers shot off of the tendrils of lightning at irregular intervals.

I lunged at my top speed at the first of the enemies striking them in the centre of their chest, then shoot to the second target without a moment's notice again striking them at their chest. The last target was moving through the hand seals of a jutsu so I made him the final part of my attack. I charged toward him and within a blink I delivered a strong strike to his chest, just like the other two who were trying desperately to remove the hostile chakra, and body flickered to the top of the cabin.

"Delayed Surge." I cited as I clenched my fist around the remaining chakra in my hand, causing maroon spears of lightning to impale my targets from the point of contact.

"Nagato, thank God you're here!" My brother cried out.

"Rai!" I called. "How are you and father hanging on?"

"I'm hanging on, but father is fading fast." Rai shot back.

While I appraised the situation and checked over Rai from the roof, I failed to notice that the fourth ninja was not as injured as I had previously thought. He used my lapse of judgement to throw two kunai towards the cabin. They were mid flight before I noticed and had little-to-no time to react. A kunai reinforced with a strong gust of wind from the user pierced my father in the heart, the only visible part of the kunai was the loop.

"Father!" I howled with uncontrollable rage. I didn't notice where the second kunai had landed.

With renewed vigor I looked to the ninja, anger and sadness from what I perceived to be my father's imminent death. My eyes burned and streams of blood ran down my face, they started to shift and change. With every second the pain grew deeper and stronger, causing my eyes to shut.

This pain is an inferno, fueling my anger. The sadness is a storm, guiding my wrath.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!" I growled in blind anger. My eyes shot open and instead of my sharingan appearing, they showed a swirling pinwheel representing the maturity into the Mangekyo Sharingan. I briefly heard Rai let out a cry in anger as I heard him fall to the ground.

"Maroon Dragon Torment!" A sparking maroon dragon flew out of my right eye and coiled itself loosely around me gradually gaining in size. A burning anger and stormy sadness permeated through the dragon.

"Your final mistake has cost you dearly, but it does not match my pain and sorrow," I spat forcefully. "You will perish by torment!" I vowed as my right eye widened. Blood ran down my face like a crimson river flowing fiercely as if in a fiery storm.

The dragon flew like lightning at the terrified ninja perked up by an elbow. Hitting near instantly, attacking simultaneously from all angles before finally coiling around the target and forcefully dispersed in a deafening explosion, burning all objects within its substantial blast radius. As the dust settled his body was nowhere to be seen, incinerated.

I snapped out of my bloodlust and tried to regain my bearings. I pulled my attention toward my surroundings, and saw my father lay sprawled with no chakra presence coming from him. I jumped off of the roof of the cabin down to his side. I lifted his head gingerly and looked somberly down at his chest.

 _A kunai imbedded in his heart… I'm sorry father, this is my fault._


	7. Prologue Ch VII: Takahiro

TangentTwo: Oh dear... I think I need to comfort my _**hunk**_. I'll be back in a few hours.

 ***Nagato feels shivers down his spine***

TangentOne: Just keep me out of it... please.

* * *

I had practically lived in Makoto's room at the hospital that week. After the first day I went back and told his family what had happened, and they ran off immediately to see him. They barely showed up after that. Maybe for a minute or two every other day to make sure he was still alive. I hadn't left, much to the dismay of the hospital staff. They tried to remove me by force initially, and the killing intent I radiated did little to help them. Resigned to their fate, they let me use the bed opposite Makoto to sleep.

On the eighth day the man I saw at the Hokage's office entered our room. Short white hair and yellow eyes unmistakeable. I remembered his face clearly because his features were so distinct and similar to mine that it was hard to forget. He wore the same thing now as he did then, long sleeved fish net ninja shirt underneath a white silk vest that had a golden trim. There was a falcon embroidered on his left side that had wings spread evenly to the front and back in the same gold trim. Baggy silk pants that were tucked into the boots he wore which reached halfway up his shins. Naturally he also had his headband that read "Cardinal" on it wrapped around his head.

"Yo, kid." He greeted, rough voiced. He was tall, probably six foot five and broad shouldered. His muscles were toned and large, but not excessively so. His mannerism was easy, he seemed calm and careful but to an extent that one would expect of a matured ninja. He screamed dangerous, deadly and lethal at the same time. That's a feat.

I jumped off the bed, I slept over the covers. Thankfully I had just washed and cleaned my clothes for the first time this week, so I'm glad he came now. I nodded at him when I regained my footing. He nodded his head back and walked over to Makoto, hands in his pants pockets. I eyed him warily, but I knew there was nothing I could do if he decided to do anything. As a ninja you're trained to know the kinds of people you can fight. Actually, "trained" might not be the best word. You gain a sixth sense through training, it isn't taught, it just comes naturally. It allows you to gauge your opponent with just a simple glance. It's not like we have the byakugan or sharingan, or any dojutsu for that matter. It's just a simple instinctive feeling that you get when you meet someone for the first time. He was so far past me in skill that I couldn't take two steps before he killed me, and I know how fast I am.

"Is this the one who was attacked?" He asked as politely as he could. It seemed strained.

"Yes, Makoto is his name." I replied.

He nodded again, like me he seemed bad with people. The man half turned to look me in the eye and started to say something, but no sound came out. He closed his mouth and turned back to Makoto. Many minutes passed and I didn't move a muscle, neither did he. It was awkward and tense at the same time.

"Why are you here?" I finally asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

He turned to face me fully, and regained his earlier composure. I tensed, but waited for him to make the first move.

"I wanted to see my son." He said flatly.

 _Son? It's not Makoto, I know his parents… Does that mean..?_

"Me?" I asked a pitch or two too high.

It made sense, we had the same facial features and complexion, our clothing was similar and I wore this not because I wanted to, but because I had been asked to, my mother left clothes for me up to age eighteen. He nodded slightly, keeping his hands in his pockets and waited for me to do something. My first thought was that he was a deadbeat. Fact being he ignored me my whole life, I honestly had no hope for him. I knew that my mother died during my birth, so it should have doubled down on him to take care of me.

My second thought was that he made an effort now, maybe he just didn't know I existed all this time. Maybe he did but wanted me to be strong on my own, or… something. I just wanted to believe he wasn't a deadbeat. I stood there staring at him for several moments, it felt a lot longer than the time that had passed. I let out the breath that I hadn't felt myself holding in and time returned to normal.

"Where..? Why..? Actually no. The first thing I want you to tell me is your name. My name." I ordered. Going forward I doubted I'd be able to order him around much so I figured I'd do it now.

"Sukikyo Tsubasa. You're a member of the Sukikyo clan. We're a clan that resides normally in the Hidden Village of the Pine, or Matsu for short. It's a smaller village, and our family is firmly integrated into the life of the villagers there, as we're the only large clan that lives there. Our family head is generally the village's leader, and that would be my father, your grandfather." He explained easily.

"Then why am I in Konoha and not Matsu?" I asked, wondering more why he left me alone all this time. It just made it easier to ask this way.

He sighed and visibly saddened, he took out his right hand and scratched the back of his head before returning it to his pocket and starting his speech.

"Your mother, Yoru, she loved Konoha as it was her hometown. So she ran after she became pregnant, not telling me that she was, and settled down here. I found her easily but left her alone, as it was her choice to leave. Eight and a half months later, I caught wind that she had died giving childbirth. I didn't know you were my son, I thought she may have… either way my point is I didn't know until I saw you the other day that you were my kid."

"Why did she run?" I had started interrogating him now. It wasn't on purpose, it just kind of happened.

"...Ran might not be the best word. She was a Konoha ninja, and was stationed at our village to bring us closer to Konoha. She was to accept missions and work with our ninja to promote teamwork between the Land of Fire hidden villages. After she became pregnant, which I'm not sure she knew about at the time, she requested to return home. We, your mother and I, had a falling out and she couldn't really be happy in Matsu anymore. So she left." He retold the story like he had said it before.

He shifted on his feet uncomfortably and breathed deeply once. If what he said was true, it did mean he wasn't a deadbeat. It also meant that my mother thought he deserved to be left, but that didn't really have anything to do with me. Well it had everything to do with me, but it wasn't because of me, hopefully. Regardless I switched gears. I could ask him more about my family later.

"Why are you here? In Konoha, I mean." I asked and barely remembered to elaborate on where I meant.

His expression tightened and it became more of a look of depression and stress cobbled together.

"Tou-san, er your grandfather, is retiring. I was informing the Hokage that I would be taking over shortly and that I wished for us to be friendly going forward. Tou-san isn't getting any younger and he's lived through three wars. It's catching up with him now in his later years, and he's stepping down. When I asked the Hokage what your name was and he told me, I knew you were my son.

"Yoru wouldn't have named you 'Takahiro' if she didn't want you to find me, or me to find you. I asked the Hokage the next day if I could take you with me back to Matsu. Not as a Konoha ninja, but as my son. He said that was up to you, and that he wouldn't label you a traitor or a missing-nin if you decided to come with me…" He trailed off at the end, expecting me to be against the idea.

I didn't hesitate, if it meant that I could get stronger faster and have the family I always wanted, it would kill two birds with one stone.

"I'll go with you, but I'd like you to promise some things first." I said.

"Okay." He replied, it wasn't a yes or a no, which was better than either.

"I want you to tell me about your past, my mother, and I want you to teach me to be a better ninja." I requested.

He seemed to think for a moment, I figured it was for show since his face twitched into happiness for a split second.

"You have a deal." He affirmed after a short while.

 _Makoto, I'm doing this for you. I'll be back soon._


	8. Prologue Ch VIII: Takahiro

TangentTwo: That Takahiro child, he accepted that 'family' thing pretty quick.

TangentOne: I don't think he's accepted them as family yet, but yeah he did agree pretty quick.

TangentTwo: I guess he just wants to close the gap between him and the **_hunk of the century_** faster.

TangentOne: It was funny the first few times, this is getting out of hand.

TangentTwo: Not sorry, nope. I took care of him, just like I said I would, and it was fantastic. ***Starry Eyes***

* * *

I was at the main gate to Konoha that pointed East-Northeast with my father to my left. The day was at an end, and I had informed the Hokage personally of my defection. He wasn't surprised and was more or less happy for me. Sarutobi Reizo was the only one to see me off. His aging figure hunched slightly, and only a cane to support him.

"I'm glad, Takahiro. He'll be a much better father to you than I ever was. Be safe kozou." He shed a tear before I patted him on the shoulder. Kozou was his favorite way to refer to me. Reizo may never have been close to me, but he still cared for me and had raised me up until this point.

"Thank you for everything Reizo-san, I'll be safe, I promise. Remember to keep an eye on Makoto for me, and let me know if anything happens." I said, hopeful of Makoto's recovery and first hand knowledge of Reizo's diligence.

I turned to face my father and nodded. He looked at Reizo and took a couple steps to close the gap between them.

"Thank you for taking care of my son. You've done a lot more than I could've asked, if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask." He thanked, extending his hand to shake Reizo's.

"I only did the right thing, Yoru was a friend." He replied taking my father's hand and they shook hands twice before parting.

My father turned to me and without any warning body flickered to a large tree's lowest branch on the left side of the road. After a second to register what happened, I followed. Every time I caught up he kept moving, and I started to anticipate where he was hopping next. Eventually I began to keep up with him, but I was pushing my limits to do so. He kept the pace easily, but I started to run out of steam after an hour of that speed. He slowed down to average travelling ninja speed.

"How are you so fast?" I asked through deep breaths. He turned his head slightly so the sound would carry right in the rushing wind.

"Swift Release, you probably haven't heard of it. Our clan's Kekkei Genkai, otherwise known as Bloodline, allows us to use it. It's accomplished by combining the wind and lightning nature transformations. I used a jutsu called 'Travelling Flight' without you noticing. It's a jutsu that makes the user's travel speed five times faster than average, without expending too much excess chakra, granted if you don't have large stores you'll be depleted quickly, and even though we're fast it doesn't really help in a fight since we're expending chakra at an already alarming rate. Regardless, we're not even approaching 'fast' yet." He explained.

I was amazed. Actually, amazed is an understatement. I knew I was fast, but I didn't realize I could end up that fast. Also, the fact that he had activated it without hand seals showed that he was a very advanced ninja.

"That's insane." I replied, flabbergasted.

After another three days of travelling at ninja speed we approached a large clearing in the forest. Noticeably larger trees than the already humongous trees were growing relatively close to each other, branches sometimes growing through another's trunk. It was a little difficult to maneuver through the close trunks. We cleared through the natural barrier quickly though. With my father guiding me, it was much easier than I would've been able to do alone.

When we stopped we were at an entrance through a two-man-tall wall. The wall itself wasn't anything special, and was much smaller than Konoha's. I think it was there to protect the civilians from wildlife, rather than enemy ninja. I looked through the arch and noticed modern buildings tightly packed all the way down the main street.

"Welcome to Matsugakure, Takahiro." My father said, beaming with pride at his hometown.

We began to walk down the main street towards the center. The buildings were tall, four or five stories tall at the edge and the closer it got to the center the more floors were added. Land area wise it wasn't that large, but the population couldn't have been low.

"How many people live here?" I asked curiously.

"About ten thousand, give a couple hundred." He answered dutifully.

"How many ninja?" I prodded.

"We have only five hundred active ninja, so we're tiny compared to Konoha, but as far as the average hidden village goes, we're about half the size in active members. We make up for that in the quality of our ninja. Our training is strict, and our requirements for advancing in the ranks is more strict. For example, our requirement to become a chuunin here is to complete two A ranked missions. We don't send fresh genin on those missions, but it pushes them harder to succeed." He explained.

"I know you said our clan is the only one here, but are there other notable families here?"

"Our clan founded Matsu, and subsequently we're the only large clan in the village. There are a couple notable minor clans here though. Such as the Hayashu, or Akagi. The former of the two is a vassal clan of ours who serve our family loyally. Whilst the latter is a more recent clan that popped up after the Fourth Great Ninja War through distinguished service in combat."

I made a mental note of those two names, and snapped back to attention when I realized we were in the center of the village. A large building fourteen stories tall stood in the center of the village square. It held the village emblem, or what I expected was the emblem, right above the entrance we were looking at. The motif was seven lines flowing from left to right. The top line didn't loop back, but the next three did. Gradually getting longer and looping back further till the center. Next two lines going down looped back downwards with the first one being larger than the second, and the last line didn't loop back around much like the top. It resembled a gust of wind that hit a wall.

"I assume that's the Matsu standard?" I asked, pointing at the emblem. I had handed in my headband to the Hokage when I left, so I was feeling a little bare at the moment.

"Yep you assumed right, you won't be wearing that standard though. We'll give you a family headband instead, it will identify you as a Sukikyo. Though you certainly look like the rest of us so I doubt it'd be a problem." He told me with slight hint of jolliness in his tone at the end.

I smiled slightly then a realization dawned on me.

"Rest of us? That would imply more than just a grandfather…" I whispered under my breath.

"Heh, yeah I probably should have told you earlier. I have a younger brother, he's married and has a daughter, so they're your family too. Also your grandmother is probably here too, though she is normally out at the cabin. Oh, also one more thing. I told everyone after our talk yesterday that you were real, alive and healthy, and that you would be coming back with me today. So they're probably all at the top floor right now in the Oyabun's office." He said with a smile, a glint of light reflected off his eye and made it shine for a second.

My heart started racing. I was meeting my family for the first time, and they were a renowned clan in this village which also happened to found and lead it throughout the years. I gulped and looked at my father for a sign of humour or playfulness. He was wearing both of those, but not for the reasons I was looking. He slapped my back.

"C'mon it'll be fine. They're all kinda like me, and you're family. I'm sure you'll get along with them just fine." He started walking towards the entrance and when he was close enough the doors slid open automatically.

"If you insist…" I conceded defeat and followed him in the building.

The inside was what you'd expect of an architectural agency. Polished marble flooring with steel pillars lined on either side of the walkway up to the front desk. The walkway stretched to the center of the building, so in the corners of the first floor on either side of the walkway was a waiting area with velvet couches in a square face each other but at a forty-five degree angle from the rest to contrast with the squares littered everywhere. The walkway itself was a different type of marble, smaller and more compact.

There was a secretary, or maybe a teller, at the front desk. When she had seen my father walk in she stood up quickly and bowed slightly to show politeness. She wore a white cheongsam with golden flower embroidery following the seal line. Black hair contrasted the colors along with bright green eyes.

"Welcome back home Tsubasa-Kobun." She said as she bowed.

I turned to my father who sensed me looking at him and spared me a few moments.

"I've heard you say Oyabun, and now you're called the Kobun? What's the relation?" I inquired. I was full of questions, I had hoped he wasn't getting annoyed.

"Ah, well. 'Oyabun' refers to the head of a family. In our case it is the Sukikyo head as well as the Matsu head that share the same title. 'Kobun' refers to the second in command, usually the eldest son of the Oyabun. The Kobun also has the job of leading the ninja forces here in Mastuha." He explained. He certainly didn't seem to mind the questions, but I wasn't sure how long that would hold.

"Makes sense." I acknowledged and returned my attention to the now straightened secretary.

"Is everyone here?" Father asked.

"Yes, everyone should be present in Mokin-Oyabun's office." She replied formally.

We started walking towards the elevator on the right of the front desk. There was one on the left too. We were interrupted after my father pressed the call button.

"Welcome home, Takahiro-Sama." The secretary bowed deeply and when she straightened showed a bright smile.

The elevator doors opened then, and I felt the blood rush to my face as I blushed. My father seemed delighted, and nodded his thanks to her. She sat back down to return to her duties on the computer screen in front of her. I was pushed into the elevator before the doors closed and when the elevator started climbing I felt the blood leave my cheeks.

"Is that going to happen often?" I asked in horror.

"As often as they can, most likely." He replied in laughter at my expression.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal a hallway that went to the right. I noticed there were doors on the opposite side of the elevator as well which opened to reveal a hallway that went left and a door opposite the elevator exit. I was guided forward and to the right though, and to my surprised the hallway I went down connected in the middle to the hallway on the other side of the elevator through a small passage fit for one man at a time. My attention turned to the left at the large wooden double doors standing taller than my father who had to bend down slightly to enter the building.

"Are you ready to meet your family?" He asked as he put his hand on the handle to the right door.

"Yes." I replied firmly.

 _I sure hope I can keep this composure up._


	9. Prologue Ch IX: Takahiro

TangentOne: Well, I'm curious why you haven't said anything about the last section yet.

TangentTwo: My **_hunk_** wasn't mentioned. Couldn't care less. ***Puffs cheeks***

TangentOne: So you're pouting?

TangentTwo: I am not pouting!

* * *

When the door was pulled open my heart decided a running pace was a good way to start things. A elderly man with long white hair draped back in a ponytail was sat behind an executive U-shaped desk made of dark pine. He wore the same thing as my father except white was the trim whilst gold was the main color. He was faced towards us when we entered and seemed deep in thought as he looked at me. I didn't dare break eye contact, but I could sense a group of three to my right and a lone figure to my left. He closed his faded yellow eyes, and I still didn't avert my gaze.

"Welcome home, Takahiro. I'm Mokin, your grandfather." A rough voice drilled into my head. He opened his eyes which looked to his right, my left. I followed his gaze to an elderly woman who stood straight. Greying brown hair that reached down to her waist and hazelnut eyes sat upon a soft face that radiated calming intent.

"I'm your grandmother, Fukuro. Welcome home dear." She said softly, then set her gaze on the opposite side of the room. She wore a white cloak all the way down to the floor, no body parts showed other than her head.

I turned to look and saw the man first, he made the largest impression. He had light colored skin, the yellow eyes and white hair of the clan, but he had a beard. A full pure white beard. He was tall, a couple inches shorter than my father maybe. A beyond stupid grin was flashing underneath the facial hair, and he seemed excited to the point of wanting to fly to the moon with only his chakra as a fuel. He wore the same thing as my father, except instead of gold embroidery, his was emerald. The main difference between the two, aside from the beard, is that he had a scar that stretched from his right cheek, across his nose upwards to just above his left eye, missing it barely.

"I'm the uncle! You can call me whatever, but my name is Iguro." The man loudly pronounced.

The person I assumed was his wife stood to his left and she drew my eyes next. Dark blue hair flowed from atop her head stopping short at her shoulders complemented by the same color blue eyes. She was smiling and seemed content. If you could define 'beauty' as a person, she would be it. My eye didn't stay on hers for long though, as I noticed a small child trying to hide, albeit failing, behind her left leg.

"I'm Kakapo, and this little one is Hachidori." The woman introduced herself and her child in order by pointing at herself, and then petting Hachidori on the head.

Hachidori was the only member of my family who had a non pure white hair color. Her eyes were the correct yellow, but she had streaks of blue running through her hair. I bowed stiffly to each of them and was kind of off-put by their warm greetings. Grandfather seemed to be the only one who I could handle because of his complacency, but that quickly changed when he body flickered right in front of me. At least I thought he did, with this family and the Kekkei Genkai that they… we... have, I couldn't really tell if it was a normal body flicker or not.

"Thank you for havi-" I was cut off by a sudden tight hug.

"We're sorry. I'm sorry, you shouldn't have been alone all this time…" My grandfather was holding me tightly, when he first saw me I could tell there was a little doubt to who I was but it was gone now.

"I wasn't alone. I had a friend, and I won't leave him behind either. When he wakes up I'll let him know where I am and how to find me. Just know I wasn't alone, I still had someone." I replied, adamant in my defense of not being alone.

He released the hug, but kept his hand on my shoulders as he straightened.

"I'm sorry to hear about your friend. Konoha's medical-nin are top class, I'm sure he'll make it through this."

I guess Makoto's health was in the message father sent. I thought roughly. It wasn't a betrayal, but it wasn't expected. I spared my father a glance, but he brushed it off.

"Come, I have a present for you." Grandfather continued, beckoning to follow him when he started walking away.

I hesitated before following and he took me to his desk. He reached over the top, into an open drawer and pulled out a headband. It held the same wording as is on my father's headband. Cardinal. He smiled and held it out to me which I took eagerly, almost snatching. These people may have been strangers, but they were my family. I may have not known them before, but I longed to belong. This proved I was one of them. I figured the name was weird, though. After I tied it around my head they all clapped and congratulated me.

"I have a question," I began and they stopped clapping, intrigued. "I know the symbols on our bands mean 'Cardinal' and I know that it refers to a bird and is our last name, Sukikyo, but there's no red anywhere and our clan seems to lean more to the bird of prey. I guess what I'm asking is why a Cardinal?"

Grandfather chuckled. I figured now I was a part of the family I should use proper names.

"The 'Cardinal' symbols on our foreheads is not a bird, Takahiro. It's a symbol that means 'of great importance.'"

When that sunk in, I realized that my family had already moved on to catching up with one another and beckoned me over to talk with them.

 _Well this could have gone a lot worse._


	10. Prologue Ch X: Takahiro

TangentOne: Two! I need you to focus!

TangentTwo: But my _**hunk**_ wasn't mentioned again! I don't wanna!

TangentOne: You need to still say something!

TangentTwo: ***Puffs cheeks***

TangentOne: Not this shit again.

* * *

The next morning after meeting and bonding with my lost family, I was awoken from my slumber as the door to the room I was sleeping in opened. Alert and awake, but not sensing any bloodlust or killing intent, I just started to sit up from my futon and wiped my eyes. There was a girl standing in my doorway, silver haired and red-eyed. She was short, four foot six probably. I had set a marker for my height when I got in the room at the door entrance and she stood next to it unnoticingly.

"Good morning Takahiro-sama." She greeted happily, a smile popping up on her face.

She was definitely a ninja, and a damn good one too. Better than me for sure, but what got me is that she seemed like she couldn't hurt a fly. It was a facade, that much I was sure about, but it was a damned good one.

"Good morning, ahh..?" I half-pleaded for a name without asking for it.

"Oh where are my manners. I'm Hayashu Hisae." She replied bowing, the bow was deep, almost a parallel to the ground. I stood up quickly and bowed back, but not as deep. I remembered the clan name as the name of our vassal clan.

It seemed the people who worked close to our family were used to calling us by our first names because there were too many Sukikyo around to use a general name. I had no problem with it, I was never referred to as a Sukikyo before, so it didn't matter after.

"Well, good morning Hisae-san." I chose a rather neutral honorific to describe her, as I didn't know where I stood with the vassal family. If they were as loyal as I thought, they could see me as an intruder, or they could see me as another Sukikyo to serve.

She nodded pleased and moved out of the way to let another person in. He was a couple inches shorter than me, but seemed a couple years older. He also had silver hair and red eyes.

 _Another Hayashu? I thought._

He bowed deeply, and I returned the bow just as far as I did with Hisae. He straightened after I did, reacting on the sound of my morning gown ruffling.

"My name is Hayashu Kurono, good morning Takahiro-sama." When he said the honorific he bowed his head again slightly.

 _He takes his loyalty seriously._ I mused.

"Good morning, Kurono-kun." I chose a more familiar honorific on accident, he just seemed like he could be trusted. When I saw his smile and the contented air steaming off of him, I realized it might have been a mistake. I took a close look at him, his abilities were harder to determine, but he seemed just as capable as Hisae, if not moreso. I wouldn't want to fight either of them in my current state. Granted they were only a year or two older than me.

They were both wearing similar clothing, Kurono wore a skintight black bodysuit underneath a white vest that had a lot of pockets, and had a flap that reached down to just above his mid-thigh on both the front and back. The flaps had a thin plate over the top, that wouldn't get in the way of movement. The legs were slightly baggy on him, probably to differentiate the gender. Hisae's outfit was skintight throughout, and the white vest was smaller to fit her frame better and had less pockets. She also had the flaps on the front and back which were plated. They both had their gear-bags tied around their right mid-thighs on top of a small covering of white bandages, and they wore only socks indoors, but I guessed they wore close toed sandals like the rest of the village seemed to do.

"We've been assigned as your teammates and bodyguards for the foreseeable future direct from the Kobun's orders." Kurono said smiling, still pleased at the familiarity I showed.

Hisae seemed a little angry, though I wasn't sure why. It was cleared up quickly though.

"Yes, and because of that, you can call me something less stiff." She huffed.

I laughed, for the first time in what seemed like forever, and Hisae blushed.

"Alright, Hisae-chan. I'll keep that in mind." I said through laughter.

Kurono had waited patiently until I stopped laughing.

"The Kobun has ordered us to train with you for the next few days to test you and see what the best missions for us as a team would be." Kurono recited what he was told and tossed me an order scroll.

I read through it quickly and noted that I was to be in charge during missions. Tou-san was putting a lot of faith in my ability before he knew what it actually was. I couldn't use the Bloodline yet, nor did I have actual mission experience. I did have experience fighting, but not in a life-or-death situation, and I certainly hadn't led people before.

"Well, it says I'm to be in charge during missions, but I'll leave the leading to you guys first so I can learn what I need to do. Other than that, you should probably know I haven't been on any missions yet and my experience is limited." I said as I rolled up the scroll.

They both seemed shocked. I didn't know what they expected from me, but it probably wasn't that I was this inexperienced. I was a member of the clan they served, they probably thought I was a natural genius or something like that. While I could admit to being smart, I wasn't a genius and I certainly had to work hard to graduate the academy a year early. Granted I learned later that the curriculum changed after the last war to make Ninja better at civilian subjects too, so a lot of what we learned was unnecessary to being a ninja, and ninja in Matsu wouldn't have learned the things I know.

"Don't worry, I won't drag you down." I promised.

They snapped out of the jaw-dropped state they were in and nodded fiercely. Determination set in both of them. I wasn't sure for what, but I figured I would be training pretty harshly these next few days as the testing began.

"I'll take the lead in missions for now, when you get the hang of it let me know. I'll try and explain things thoroughly for you." Hisae said.

She then noticed what I was wearing, which was just a nightgown over some boxers, and she turned around quickly.

"You should probably put on some clothes before we start training though…" She undertoned.

I looked down at what I was wearing and blushed. I wasn't embarrassed, per se, but I was certainly not happy about it. The two left after I agreed to get dressed. I felt their presence outside my door, probably talking about me. I enhanced my hearing with some chakra as I put on my usual clothes. They were talking about the best way to test me, which was a surprise. I thought they would have talked about how I had no experience. It was a topic they talked on, but nothing that seemed like they were talking down to me.

After I slipped my gauntlets on and strapped my spears sheath to my back I rolled open the shoji door and walked out onto the wood panelling that made engawa path. My room was a traditional room. I wasn't used to it, as I had lived in hunter's lodge my entire life. It was strangely comfortable to sleep on the floor, and it worked wonders on my back. When I stepped outside onto the engawa, the two bowed slightly and walked me to the front of the clan mansion. I had no real memory of the layout, though I do remember that I was guided to my room the night before.

When we reached the front, my boots were set aside on the genkan and I slipped them on, tucking my pants into them. I noticed that they wore boots that were similar to mine, just white. I nodded to them and they opened the front door. We travelled at ninja speed to the large training grounds by the natural wall of pine outside the village walls. The village was small, and was pretty much hidden. Ninja who knew of it didn't speak of it's whereabouts, and the village didn't get trade like the other, larger villages.

When we reached the training grounds, the Kobun was there. He was here in his official capacity so right now he was my boss, not my father. We landed right in front of his crossed arms and he seemed angry.

"Two minutes early, good." He said, a smile touching his lips. His eyes remained steeled, and his expression stayed deadly.

We bowed and waited for orders.

 _I don't think my body is going to like this._


	11. Prologue Ch XI: Nagato (Missing-Nin)

TangentOne: Look, I know you're upset but Nagato is in this next chapter.

TangentTwo: Took the bloody writers long enough! I've had enough of _Takahiro_. I want to see my _**hunk**_!

TangentOne: ...

TangentTwo: Are you finally broken? Took _you_ long enough! I've been trying for years!

TangentOne: Sometimes I wish I was, Two. Sometimes I wish I was.

* * *

 _After confirming my father's death, in my grief stricken state, I strode over to my brother's body. He appeared unconscious but stable so I set him up against the cabin and remembered the attacking ninja had launched two kunai and decided to check where it had landed. To my horror the kunai was nowhere to be seen but one of the cabin windows was shattered. I threw open the door and saw it imbedded in my wife's neck._

I jerked awake at the nightmare I have be reliving for almost a year.

 _One year. Huh, has it truly been so long?_

Time passed, a blur to me but, I had to focus to keep my remaining family alive. In a night where so much was lost, at least some light shone through and I was able to regain my composer and escape any more attacks. I do not know who attacked us that night, and nor have I had the time to delve any deeper into it. I cannot fathom who did this or why but I will not stop until they are dead at my feet, and their masters rot in the ground.

My families safety is paramount and I will stop at nothing to ensure it.

My eyelids began to close again. I could not stave the desire to sleep much longer.

 _All that stuck out was the loop of the kunai. A horrible way to die for a civilian. My body grew stiff and thoughts paraded around my head. 'How could I let this happen?' I thought to myself. I was a ninja who brought her, a civilian, into this family and I couldn't protect her. It was a burden I would never be able bare again after this, as she was the only one who could help me. I snapped out of thought and ran to her corpse to apologize to her before I left. 'I won't forget you, my love…'_

"Nagato," Rai called from the next room. "Ryuuji is waking and wants you."

"I'm coming Rai." I return, getting up from my bed and dressed in my black robes embroidered with maroon dragons.

"Morning Tou-chan," Ryuuji greeted whilst bowing. "Are we going to train today?"

"Of course, more chakra control drills after we stretch," I informed him while helping Rai ready the breakfast. It was a big day for Ryuuji as this was his first time learning to fully control his chakra in a stressful situation. "After that we will begin your kenjutsu training."

"But Tou-chan, I want to go to the village instead of training today." Ryuuji pleaded.

"No Ryuuji, we must continue to train," I answer. "We do this to protect our family."

"...I understand, Tou-chan." Ryuuji replied disheartened.

With Ryuuji now in reluctant agreement, and breakfast finished. All three of us set off to the beach to begin our training. It was midday by the time we arrived, the sea breeze picking up and becoming a rather strong gust. The sea was calm enough and no one was around to see us.

The perfect conditions to train in.

As Ryuuji and Rai began their training I sat on the beach and observed. I began to drift into thought.

 _I got up from my wife's corpse and turned to my son's room. I hoped he was okay and had not seen the mess outside. I walked slowly, constantly checking my surroundings to ensure I was alone with no imminent threats. Every moment felt like an age, thinking of every way this could end, not one being good. I got to the door, opened it slowly to reveal my son laid under his bed with immense fear on his face. I rushed to him and grabbed him from under the bed._

 _"Ryuuji, you need to get ready to leave!" I ordered._

 _"Tou-chan, what's happening out there?" Ryuuji questioned, concern all too apparent._

 _"I will explain later, for right now we must leave." I asserted. Ryuuji was frozen in terror, and refused to move._

 _I acted quickly to ensure his safety and knocked him unconscious with a chakra spike whilst I apologised under my breath. I grabbed some of his belongings and cradled Ryuuji, taking him outside to where Rai was unconscious._

I snap back from thought to see that Ryuuji and Rai were still training.

Good.

Half a day of training passed quickly with what would seem like good results. Rai and Ryuuji walked over to me after basic training finished, slightly out of breath.

"Is it time for my kenjutsu training yet?" Ryuuji asked politely.

"A short respite first, then we can start." I responded as I pick myself up to get the training equipment from the inn that lay close to us.

As I walked over to the room I sensed a hostile chakra I had not felt in over a year.

Could they have found us? I wondered, as it had stalked my nightmares all day.

By this point I was already close to the room so I put the thought out of my mind, as it had been on my mind already, and continued to gather the equipment. Two practice swords and some practise kunai was all that was needed. Once I had it I turned to leave.

"Nagato," Rai shouted. "They're back!"

 _I ran to Rai's body and after confirming he was okay, delivered a chakra spike, jolting him awake. Upon opening his eyes, a swirling pinwheel appeared. 'Just like mine, the Mangekyo Sharingan.' I thought to myself._

 _"Hmm what happened?" Rai drawled slurring his words._

 _"Father is dead Rai. We must leave here now." Trying jerk him to his senses._

 _"I know, but what happened after?" Rai responded. "I remember him being hit then everything went black."_

 _"All that matters is that we are safe now and they are dead." I said while helping him to his feet._

 _"Where is Kichou?" Rai noticed, while observing the surroundings trying to piece together what actually happened._

 _"She..." I tried to find the words to explain but failed to do so._

 _"I see, then there is no reason to linger here." Rai stated while hanging his head in sorrow._

 _Rai, Ryuuji and I left as soon as we were ready and set our sights on the Coral Isles as our new destination. A plan started to form in my head, we needed a place to call our own._

Realization dawned upon me, I needed to ready myself for battle. I ran back to the inn and grabbed the Bachi no Ken, a chokuto style sword, and launched out of the open window to engage whomever was attacking.

They appear to be very similar to the ones who attacked us back in the Land of Fire. My mind raced as I got a blink of the situation through the air.

Rai and Ryuuji were surrounded by all four of the enemy ninja. Although it appeared similar to last time, this time was different. Their chakra alone was on a different level. Their whole aura was different, it seemed as if they were not content on killing my father and wife.

They wanted us all to die and I knew Rai and Ryuuji would perish without me.

I landed on the beach and body flickered my way to Rai and Ryuuji's side. I discharged a killing intent strong enough for all four enemy ninja to take steps back in bewilderment. The killing intent crackled throughout the open air and windy currents, feeling as if a storm had begun to form around them.

"Why are you here? Or do you plan on sharing the same fate as your predecessors?" I growled with malice.

The enemy ninja glanced to each other with skepticism before settling back into their battle stances.

"So you choose death? Not a wise choice. Rai, Ryuuji ready to attack, leave none alive." I ordered, contempt seeping from each word and rage clouding my judgement.

"Are you sure Nagato? Ryuuji is only four..." Rai asked uncertainly.

"...You are right," I realised after a moment of thought. "Rai, take him to safety and leave this to me."

"How can you possibly take them all down yourself?" Rai questioned.

"This is how," I roared into action. "Mangekyo Sharingan!"

Rai looked on in bewilderment, as did the four opposing ninja, before nodding in recognition as he grabbed Ryuuji and body flickered to safety on the roof of the inn. The enemy ninja again regained their composure as I unsheathed my Bachi no Ken. Once they had each settled into their stances they launched their strikes, a barrage of water release and lightning release jutsus which intertwined and increased the power of the combined attack. While the jutsus were still smashing into me, each of the ninja threw kunai with paper bombs attached to them into their attack causing a minor explosion to wipe away the jutsu. To their amazement I was still standing, as if their attacks were nothing more than a nuisance.

"Were you expecting that to finish me? I had hopped for better given you had the audacity to attack my family a second time." I quipped, while surrounded by a large maroon ribcage.

Each of the ninja in turn looked to one another, trying to formulate a way of disposing me. They each tried various jutsus to break the maroon ribcage around me, yet none could crack it.

"It would seem you do not know how to deal with this jutsu," I remarked. "If that's the case I may as well educate you, it's name is Susanoo."

All attacks ceased for a moment and the moment was all I needed. At each side of Susanoo an arm manifested wielding a chokuto. The enemy ninja's at this point were becoming sluggish from their overuse of chakra trying to break Susanoo's shell. With a swing of each chokuto, Susanoo was able to inflict a devastating amount of damage to each of them. As they realised that it was hopeless to continue their attack against me they changed their tactics. Mist suddenly started to form from the sea, gliding on to the beach which caused visibility to drop drastically.

"You think this mist will save you? With my sharingan, you cannot hide from me." I voiced.

"Our intention was not to use it to hide but, for it to act as a distraction." One of the enemy ninja disclosed.

It took me a moment, but while looking around for them I spotted their chakra atop the inn. In front of them was what seemed to be the chakra of Rai and Ryuuji.

 _Those bastards!_

As I started to move towards the hostile ninja they shouted a warning at me.

"Come any closer and we will slit their throats before you finish your step." A voice called.

"You touch them and I'll kill every man, woman and child in your entire village!" I threatened, killing intent discharging more rapidly than before, searing the very air itself.

I started to analyse the situation in my head, calming myself, how I could strike without risking the lives of either Rai or Ryuuji. As fast as I am, I doubt even I could strike all four before they kill Rai or Ryuuji. I thought deeply of each jutsu in my arsenal and how I could use them in this position. No option was going to give me the desired results, so I dispersed my Susanoo and launched a fireball into the sky.

"What do you think you're doing? We will kill them!" The presumed lead ninja reasserted.

"I am merely creating a situation that will benefit me." I explained, as massive thunder clouds start to gather over the beach.

I know they intend to kill them whether I move or not, I have to make this count.

Chakra started to bubble off of my body floating into the storm above, as the enemy ninja stood perched on the inn. After several minutes, the hostile ninja broke the standoff. Two of the ninja body flickered behind me and attempted to engage me with their kunai at the ready. I blocked one of them with my Bachi no Ken and launched a fireball at the other pushing him back. I streamed my chakra into my Bachi no Ken causing it to erupt with maroon lightning and the sound of chirping birds and pushed the second ninja back, before he could recover I impaled him through his stomach.

 _This reminds me of the day I started to run._

The first ninja started to go through the hand seals for a jutsu while I did the same thing with my left hand. It was a race to finish the hand seals, one which I would win.

"Flare Release: Lightning Lance." I grated upon finishing my hand seals. A beam of maroon lightning extruded from my left hand straight to the target piercing his heart. A few seconds passed before I released the jutsu and then turned to confront the two remaining ninja atop the inn with Rai and Ryuuji, at least I thought they were with Rai and Ryuuji.

"Where is my family?" I asked.

"We told you not to move," The leader retorted. "Look below to the beach if you want your answer."

On the floor in front of the inn were two bodies face down, both soaked from the pool of blood their limp bodies laid in. Their shapes reminded me of my son and brother, who had been smiling only half an hour before.

I have lost everything.

Rage started to consume me, in one year I went from having a family and being happy with my life, to being left alone and on the run. As every second passed it felt like an eternity, all my fighting was now in vain and I had no sense of purpose.

No, I did have a sense of purpose. To slaughter those who have wronged me, and to reach the place I've chosen to make my stand.

"If you had chosen death without resistance it would have been painless but, you chose to resist and that was your final mistake," My voice was calm but my killing intent started to visualize, lightning crackled through the air currents. I raised my left hand to the sky, focusing on the two ninja with eyes that pierced through their masks, to their face and below, to the soul itself. "Flare Release: Abaddons Discharge."

The clouds began to part showing a maroon demon like figure looking down at the two remaining ninja. After a few seconds I started lowering my left hand to point towards the ninja.

"Suffer from Abaddon's wrath!" I roared, killing intent crackling strongly now. The demon started to fall from the sky, in what seemed like an instant it had already obliterated the entire inn along with all the occupants. I walked to the bodies in front of the now ashes where the inn once stood, turning them other in turn. I crouched beside the body of Ryuuji, wishing his fate had been less gruesome. My son deserved to see the world, even if it is full of corrupt ninja and warring daimyo. I closed his eyes and embraced him for the last time before placing him back down and turning to Rai's body. Had I not told Rai not to use his eyes after the first attack on our family maybe he would still be with me now. Rai and I had discussed what to do if either of us had died before the other, we would take each others eyes and keep them with us until we had need of them. So I made the preparations and took both of his eyes out wrapped them up in a cloth and placed them inside of my robe. I remembered doing this with my father's eyes before burning down the cabin with my father and wife inside. I then closed his eyelids and stood over both of them, before turning away and walking down the beach.

About twenty meters away from the bodies I turned back and started performing the hand seals for a Fire Release jutsu.

"Goodbye Rai, goodbye Ryuuji. May you find peace while I act out our vengeance."

 _This world will pay in blood for what it's taken from me. That's a promise._

* * *

TangentTwo: My _**hunk**_ needs me! I must help him!

TangentOne: Do take care, he complained to me last time about his back.

TangentTwo: I'll take _much_ better care of him this time! I promise! Toodaloo!

TangentOne: Now that _he's_ gone, and it's just me I want to let you all know that the prologue chapters are the shortest chapters in the whole story. Get ready for much longer chapters in the arcs to come. See you in the next arc you lovely people!


	12. Arc I - Ch I: Nagato

A/N: TangentTeam takes full responsibility for any heart palpitations people may have experienced while waiting for this chapter. In all seriousness, we do hope to get a regular schedule for uploading, it just so happens that we are aptly named. While writing we go on a lot of tangents. During this author's note, we've already been on two tangents. Imagine our frustrations for the chapter.

* * *

TangentOne: You know, Two, you've spent a long time writing this chapter.

TangentTwo: Well, quality over quantity. ***Wink***

TangentOne: Is 'Nagato' really quality, though?

TangentTwo: Fuck with him, and you fuck with me. _I know where you sleep, One._

TangentOne: I don't sleep.

TangentTwo: Not the point!

* * *

First Arc: Eye's of the Maroon Dragon

The sea was calm and only a slight breeze was in the air. 'Relaxed' was a feeling I had not felt in years, and even now it was unwelcome. The last time I was 'relaxed' was just before the last of my family had their lives taken from them, being relaxed caused it and I could not allow myself to relax again. Once I had dealt with the remnants of my family, I wandered the countryside taking odd jobs and earning as much ryo as possible. I've moved on from that to an archipelago country where I'll make my stand.

 _Coral Isles, a trading kingdom headed by an ex-shinobi. He should prove interesting._

It took over a week to get to Coral Isles but, I was finally there. I could now start my plan in earnest. As the ship started to turn into the port, various thoughts raced through my head but, the one that was most prominent was the thought of how my family should be here with me. The port was extremely large given that Coral Isles was a rather mediocre land with trading as its only income, well only legal income. Ships from the Land of Wind, The Land of Tea and even the Land of Fire adorned each of the docks carrying various goods from each land and stocking up on whatever goods they desired.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have now landed in Coral City." The ship's captain hollered to the passengers.

Coral City, the largest trade hub in the southern hemisphere. It reminded me of Konoha, yet it was more worn down, buildings showing their age with cracks strewn about them and the roads were sun bleached. The port was the only thing in the entire city you could consider 'modern' and even that would be a stretch. As more of the passengers alighted I grabbed my gear and followed suit, my first goal was to meet this so called 'King' and get myself situated here. I have a long road to walk to fulfill my promise, and getting myself somewhere to build myself up is the best option I have. I leaped onto the nearest rooftop to gauge my surroundings.

"This place is bigger than I had anticipated. I may have to put off meeting the king for now," I muttered to myself as I realised the full scope of the city. "I'd best start with a tavern then."

I continued to scout until I found what I thought would be a tavern, upon finding one I soared across the rooftops before landing in front of it. The building referred to itself as 'The Ship Inn', a rather crude name but I guess it will do to gather information from. The pungent smell of hard liquor and drunken fools is the first thing to hit me as I walked into the establishment.

"Can I help you today sir?" A woman dressed in a short black and white dress asked as she approached me.

"No." I replied while walking past her to the bar. Various people stood at the bar, each one of them looked either ninja or samurai.

Given the ports size and the amount of trade I guess it made sense for there to be an abundance of missing-nin here, taking work on trade ships most likely. I doubted they would be willing to share any information they have gathered, then again, I also doubted any of it would be relevant. I continued to walk towards the bar so that I could converse with the barmaid.

"One sake." I requested, whilst I continued to observe the room, looking for anything that could be of use.

The barmaid was quick to fulfil my order but, she also handed me a note. A note containing only four words.

' _Go to the back.'_

I finished my drink, and left the bar heading towards the back of the tavern. As I progressed further into the back the atmosphere changed from a rather normal tavern, into a seedy pit of missing-nin, ronin and other undesirables.

"I see you've taken quite an interest in this tavern, you looking for anything in particular?" A voice called out to me from the darkness.

"That depends, show yourself." I demanded while I reviewed my surroundings to try and pinpoint the man.

"You'll fit in very well here," The voice affirmed while walking out from the shadows. "Let me guess, you're looking for information?"

"That I am," I reply, as I looked him up and down making mental notes on anything that seems out of place or, that could prove useful to me. He was old, for a shinobi at least. I guessed mid forties. "I need information on everything happening on Coral Isles."

"Well, that's going to cost you." The man stated while smirking.

"I had anticipated as much, here." I placed a stack of ryo onto the table next to the man.

 _Money is something I'll easily give for vengeance._

"Good, follow me." The man told me as he picked up the offered money and strode to a door at the back of the tavern. The door was flanked by two large men, both carrying a set of daisho and wearing robes with the Land of Hot Water symbol adorned on the front.

 _Must be ronin._

"Where are we going?" I asked, continuing to survey my surroundings, we were coming up on a door set that used to be ornate, once upon a time.

 _I thought this place was shady before._

"Now why would I ruin the surprise?" The man wise cracked back at me while dismissing the armed men flanking the door.

"Tell me now," I asserted, as I brandished my Bachi no Ken and readied myself. "Before this tavern disappears."

"You've got to be joking kid," the man sighed, guards readied themselves behind him. "You'd destroy a part of town purely because I won't answer you?"

"I've killed for less." I retorted, my sharingan activated and killing intent began to crackle and fill the tavern.

"Fine, we're going to my room where we can discuss our business without all these prying eyes, and before you ask my name is Naokuro." He explained, waving his guards off.

My killing intent quickly disappeared as he spoke.

"Good choice," I stated as I sheathed Bachi no Ken and deactivated my sharingan. "Now, shall we proceed with our business?"

"Yes let's." Naokuro affirmed as he shook his head in annoyance.

We continued on through the door, into a rather large room. Inside was only a very typical office, with the only thing that made an impact being the amount of ryo laid all over the room in neat stacks emulating towers. Naokuro walked ahead of me and sat behind the desk. He began to start working, or what I had expected to be him working, moving files and clearing his desk. As I turned back to the door, the men outside closed it while giving off what they must of expected to be killing intent.

 _It always astounds me how little killing intent a ronin can muster._ I mused contentedly.

"Now, before we can discuss any business, I need to know some things about who I am working with," Naokuro explained. "First you can tell me your name and why you came to the Coral Isles."

"My name is none of your concern," I stated. "Same goes for why I am here."

"This will only work if you cooperate with me," Naokuro waved off the aggression. "Now answer the goddamn question."

"...My name is Nagato. I came here for a personal reason." I returned slowly, giving him the barest hint of an answer.

"Good enough for me," Naokuro's tone changed back to his before jovial tone. "Now what do you want to know?"

"I want any and all information about this land." I explain, as I sat in the seat in front of his desk.

"That is a big ask, are you sure you can afford it?" Naokuro inquired.

"Money's no object." I reaffirmed.

"Okay then," Naokuro states while he rummaged through more of his files. "This may take me some time, feel free to leave and go about your business. I can find you when I have something for you."

"I have nothing else pressing to do, I will wait here," I responded. "I also have another task to ask of you."

"Oh?" Naokuro's intrigue gets the better of him as he looked up from the files.

"I need information on the King, and I need it before sundown."

Naokuro completely stopped what he was doing and rose from his chair, his gaze still pinned to mine and walked around until he was directly in front of me. I stood to meet his gaze, facing him down. My stare seemed to be worth nothing in the older nin's eyes.

"Why the fuck do you want information on the King? Do you have a death warrant?" Naokuro's entire disposition changed, urgent seriousness took over his actions and tells.

"It's quite simple," I begin to clarify. "It's because he is in the way of my goals."

"...What have I gotten myself into..?" Naokuro muttered to himself as he backed off from me.

"You are not a part of this, you merely have the information." I mentioned, cocking my head slightly to the right.

"Haha, only you see it that way, lad," Naokuro laughed. "The King has a vice grip on this land, even my spy network wouldn't be able to stop him from finding out."

"He'll be dealt with before that could happen." I claimed.

"Your hubris will be the end of you, kid," Naokuro stated while he collected his thoughts. "I'll give you a deal, I want in on your 'plan'."

"Hmm," I pondered his deal. "Fine, but you will stop selling your information and use your spy networks to help me alone, if you can agree to that then we have a deal."

"Something tells me I won't be needing to sell my information if you fulfil your plan," Naokuro states while he walked back around to his seat. "It's a deal then Nagato."

"Good," I replied before I turned and walked back to the door. "I'll be at the bar, come and get me when you have the information I requested."

I opened the door and started to walk back into the tavern, both of the guards stare directly at me as I strolled past them. Their killing intent much milder than before but still present and their hands placed firmly on their daisho. After a few paces, I turned to face them and released my killing intent in return. Air started to crackle, and most of the patrons at the back of the tavern turned to face us, fear emanating from them, a fraction of my fury. The guards backed into the walls, scared into concession and they quickly forgot about their killing intent. I stopped my own killing intent shortly after, and continued my stroll to the bar sitting down where I was sat less than fifteen minutes before.

"One sake," I requested again. All the patrons were watching me after the confrontation with Naokuro's guards. "Don't you people have anything better to do?"

As the barmaid fulfilled my order all of the patrons went back to their own business after my outburst. My mind had started to dissected my encounter with Naokuro, as our meeting felt too simple, too easy. He was bent to my will without any real effort on my part.

 _He knew what I was there for before I knew I would need to find him. His spy network is larger than I had thought. Here I thought the King was the one who would be interesting. Naokuro, I'll be sure to keep an eye on him from now on._

Deep thoughts clouded my mind, making time pass faster for me. When I snapped back to reality, the tavern was bustling with activity. Sailors and factory workers filled the cracks formed by the missing-nin and ronin in the establishment. They caroused around me before Naokuro exited his back room and sauntered over to me. He sat beside me and pulled out a black file with what I assumed to be the information I had requested.

"Don't ever try to play me again." I demanded, turning my gaze to the aging shinobi.

"Haha, I did wonder when you would realize," Naokuro joked. "I bet you want to know why I agreed to help you?"

"You would be wrong," I countered as I finished my sake from before. "I don't care why you're helping me."

"Well then, and here I thought we had bonded over our little face off," Naokuro bantered as he began to place an order. "A sake for me and my friend here."

"I'm not your friend, you have information I want, that's all." I attested, while I returned my gaze to the barmaid who eyed me carefully.

The barmaid proceeded with Naokuro's order while I sat in silent contemplation. It only took the barmaid a few moments to return to Naokuro with his order, to which he then turned his attention to me and offered the drink he had bought for me. I took it reluctantly, as I waited for him to finally hand me the file I was here for. Naokuro downed his sake and took out the file and placed it in front of me.

"I believe this is what you wanted," Naokuro's tone suddenly turned serious. "In any case, it should be enough for you to get what you want."

"How much do you know?" I asked,as I turned to face him again, thoughts stormed through my mind as to how much he really knew.

"More than you think I know," He answered, his expression grew darker. "I know about everything, ever since the incident in Konoha."

"Hmph, since then," I remarked, as I put the pieces together I finally realized why he agreed to help me. He knew my plan and knew how he could fit into it and profit. "I now understand why you agreed to help me, this is a long road, are you sure you want to walk it?"

"Haha," Naokuro chuckled, his serious expression now gone. "I've been in this world long enough to know when a good thing is right next to me. I can help you achieve your dream, and I can fulfill my own alongside it. Why would I let this opportunity go to waste?"

"I understand, one day I'll have you share your dream with me as you know mine," I stated as I stood holding the file. "But I have a King to meet first."

"Just don't kill him, he has some uses." Naokuro quipped.

I nodded then drank the sake with a single gup he had ordered for me. I then strode to the exit of the tavern, passing by the drunks was mildly difficult, their breath was horrendous. Once I was outside I leaped to the nearest roof, flowing chakra into my feet to give me the power I needed to reach it. Atop the roof, I crouched over and opened the file. It was filled with all of the most prudent information on the King or, rather, Eisuke Hirohito as I now know him to be. From what Naokuro had given me, it would seem that Eisuke is a very paranoid man who does all in his power to profit off of everything in the Land of Coral, be it legal or not. Every trait that could be used against him is listed here, his anger, his greed, his desire to rule without opposition. No man is as corrupt as him, and in a world filled with corruption, that is a large statement.

I continued to read and memorize everything in the file, as it not only possessed information on Eisuke himself, it had information on his manor. Every entry point was listed and all of the guard postings along with it.

"Naokuro has given me more then I thought, it's a shame most will go to waste." I muttered as I started to leap across the rooftops towards the manor. I had no intention of this trip being stealthy, in fact I intended to walk straight through the main gate.

At ninja speed, closing the distance between the tavern I was at and Eisuke's manor, took no more than ten minutes. The manor was built in the center of Coral City, surrounded by the markets and various smaller manors of the city's minor lords and moguls. It was clear to anyone who saw it that the king had built it to be the focal point of the city, to stand out and show off his wealth and power over Coral.

 _Soon he won't have any power to show off._

I landed at the main gate to the manor, which was behind a mass of thirty ronin and what I presumed was a team of missing-nin.

 _Well guarded would be an understatement._

The second I landed all of their attention was on me. As I strode towards them, they each in turn looked towards one another as if to say, 'is he really walking directly towards us?'. I was, and I made sure to let them know as I got closer, as killing intent started to fill the air, flashes of lightning surrounded me with each step, and with each flash a huge clash accompanied it. My killing intent radiated so much that as I go to the front of the guards, one by one they moved out of my way and formed a path to the gate.

The gate jerked open once I was in front of it, the gatekeeper cursed as he pulled the chains attached to the gate. As I entered various guards and servants of Eisuke followed me into the main hall. The hall itself was fit for a daimyo of one of the great nations let alone a king of a weak trading nation, it was adorned with gold statues and masterful works of art. Guards were stationed at each door and above the hall itself on the balconies.

Eisuke was sat on his throne, anger radiated from him, as he waited for whatever had caused him to be brought to the main hall. As I entered his anger increased, not thinking I was worth his time, he stood and began to leave.

 _I don't think so._

I body flicked infront of him and swiftly kicked him in the gut, which sent him flying back into the throne.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are!" Eisuke roared, killing intent now flooding out from him.

"My name is of no importance, but what is, is the offer I have for you," I rebuffed, ignoring his pitiful killing intent. "You will take a seat and listen, won't you?"

"How dare you!" A voice sparked to life among his guards present.

I turned my attention to the voice and body flicked behind them, as I ended their life with my Bachi no Ken in a fit of bloody spasms and sprays that magically missed my clothes.

"Now, back to business." I stated, as I walked back to the king.

Fear, that one word described what had overcome the now seated king, all traces of anger had vanished, his killing intent now turned to a mere cry for help and his fear filled the room. Even his guards started to feel their kings fear and began to step back slowly hoping I would allow them to leave. A few moments had passed before the king could formulate a sentence.

"What do you want with me?" Eisuke questioned, as he attempted to recover from my casual slaughter of his missing-nin.

"Good, you are ready to listen," I returned. "I want you to fund a hidden village in the Land of Coral, and then once the village is up and running I want you to hand control over the Land of Coral to me."

"You want what?" Eisuke shouted, confusion and anger spiking back in his demeanor and voice.

"I'm pretty sure I was very clear in my request," I answer. "But if you need me to repeat due to your fear ridden state then I will. I want you to fund a hidden village here in the Land of Coral, and then give me control of the Land of Coral once the village is up and running. It was not a hard request to understand."

"How dare you ask such a thing! I will have you slain for such a crime against the Land of Coral," Eisuke roared, as he regained his composure and let out his pitiful killing intent once again. "Only a fool would openly commit treason against me!"

"I'll take your response as a no then," I implied as I turned to face Eisuke's guards. "Then I'll have to change your mind by showing you why you don't refuse my requests."

I took up my battle stance, I unsheathed my Bachi no ken and activated my sharingan. The guards recoiled at the sight of one of the three great doujutsu, it became very apparent to them that they could not win.

"Flare Release: Lightning Blade!" I declared as maroon lightning erupted from my left hand with the sound of a thousand chirping birds.

I lungded at each guard in turn, none were able to dodge my attack. Each of the seals were placed with ease and as I finished the last placement, I body flickered back to where I stood before the attack.

"Delayed Surge!" I howled as I clenched the remaining chakra in my fist causing maroon lightning spears to impale each of the guards at the exact point of contact. I than resheathed my Bachi no Ken and turned back to Eisuke.

Eisuke sat in amazement and fear. I had killed all of his guards at once without so much as a smidgen of resistance from any of them. He started to think on his few remaining options but, none were enough to deal with me.

"H-how? Why are you here? Why do you have the sharingan? You know what, no. I don't want to know, this is horrible. If I hoard an Uchiha, or someone who stole their bloodlimit… actually," I could see the moment an idea slides in his head by when his fear was replaced with motive. "I'll acquiesce, if you complete a mission for me."

"I agree to your terms, but be warned I will not be played for a fool," I asserted. "Understood?"

"Yes, please, return here tomorrow for your mission." Eisuko finished as he stood and left the hall quickly, scheming God knows what.

I turned to the exit and started my walk to the main gate, blood soaked bodies adorned the brief path to the door. As soon as I exited the hall I enhanced my legs with chakra and headed back to the tavern. Ten minutes soon passed and I was back in front of The Ship Inn. Naokuro stood outside awaiting my arrival and welcomed me with a pat on the back.

"You were quicker than I expected," Naokuro explained. "Did you get what you wanted from him?"

"Not yet, I set out on a mission for him tomorrow, I expect him to find some reason to betray me before I return," I disclosed. "I'll deal with that when I'm back."

"Oh before I forget, you owe me some new informants." Naokuro revealed.

"So that's how you got your information? They would of outlived their usefulness soon enough so I see no problem here." I rendered as I walked into the tavern.

"That's not the point, people aren't cheap you know!" Naokuro jested.

We both started to walk inside of the inn and sat down at the bar. Naokuro seemed to have more on his mind now than before I left.

"Nagato, I have a friend I want to introduce you to," Naokuro voiced breaking the silence. "He's someone who could help us with our plan."

"When did this become _our_ plan?" I asked.

"Do you still not trust me?" Naokuro quarried.

"I trust only myself. You're getting too close too fast, and I see no reason to bring another person into this," I stated as I placed an order. "A bottle of sake."

"Fair enough, but, It never hurts to have more comrades. Each ninja team has four members, we only have two. It couldn't hurt to add another." Naokuro reasoned, as he poured himself some sake from the bottle the barmaid placed before us.

"I'll meet with him once I return." I responded, as I mirrored Naokuro's actions after he finished.

"That's good enough for me. That reminds me is there anything you need me to do while you're away?" Naokuro inquired.

"Lay the groundwork for the plan, even if the king betrays our deal we will have what we need." I replied as I drank the my sake and got up to leave. Before I could set off Naokuro threw me a key.

"You're in room seven, on the third floor." Naokuro explained while he drank his sake.

"Thank you, Naokuro." I responded before I left for my room.

I exited the bar and took the stairs up to my newly acquired room. The room itself was rather large for a tavern of its size, and was furnished with all the tools and equipment a missing-nin could need.

 _So this is a special tavern which caters for missing-nin. That would explain a lot._ I mused.

Within minutes I had already gathered all the supplies I could need for my mission and had laid it on a table, in what I presumed was the foyer.

"I'm one step closer to my goal." I mumbled to myself as I prepared to turn in for the night.

I woke early the next morning, ready to get whatever mission Eisuke has selected for me out of the way. I wanted to get onto finally realizing my plan, not dealing with minor nuisance who are nothing in the grand scale of my plan. I knew Eisuke would hand me his most dangerous S-rank mission, but I was already more than capable and I have yet to really push myself to my limit. I started to get dressed and collect my gear, and readied myself to leave. As I opened the door, Naokuro was stood patiently waiting next to my room.

"What do you want Naokuro?" I asked, annoyed at his presence so early in the morning.

"I came to give you a warning, not that you need it, but you should still hear it." Naokuro explained, his usual jovial demeanor absent.

"What could be so important you had to wait outside of my room until I left?" I inquired.

"It's not what, it's who. The mission Eisuke will be giving you, according to my informants, will send you to the Land of Moon to deal with someone who's interfering with Coral's trade." Naokuro continued.

"Why would that warrant a warning? Naokuro, are you leaving something out?" I queried as I thought on the information he had already divulged.

"This someone also had a hand in your family's demise." Naokuro disclosed while he held his hand to his face.

"What did you say?" Anger started to radiate off of me.

"I know you heard me, I will not repeat myself. I'll be seeing you." Naokuro started to walk off as he waved back to me.

I lunged at him, turned him around and held him by his neck against the nearest wall. Killing intent fully realised, it sparked like a squall was right behind me, and it was all directed towards Naokuro.

"I said, what the _fuck_ did you say! I know you know more then you are telling me!" I roared as my grip tightened nearly breaking Naokuros neck. Blood dripped from my right eye, revealing the mangekyo sharingan.

"Fuck me, you really need to get a control of that anger," Naokuro criticized, as he tried to loosen my grig. He failed. "If you put me down I'll tell you, _fucking lunatic_."

I released my grip and Naokuro landed on his feet. My killing intent soon dissipated.

"Now tell me everything you know about this mission, and I mean everything."

Naokuro regains his composure and pulls out a little black book, a bingo book I suspected. He looks through it for a few moments before he stopped and handed it to me.

"'Noritaka Yamada' of the Village hidden under the Moon," I stated as I read over the page of the book Naokuro gave me. "He'll have answers to why my family was killed."

"I doubt he'll give them willingly, and I also doubt you can interrogate him without killing him." Naokuro voiced, skepticism laced in his face.

"Your doubts are baseless." I retorted as I began to leave.

"I'll see you later then, I'll be at the bar when you get back," Naokuro stated. "With our new teammate."

After my _chat_ with Naokuro I left for Eisuke's manor to receive my mission. For the entire journey I only had one thought on my mind, revenge. It was early and the city seemed to be as lively as when I had arrived yesterday, ships docked in large quantities and thousands of workers rushed to haul goods for the ships.

As I arrived at the manor, no guards were present to escort me inside. The only figure I could see resembled Eisuke himself.

"You're late!" Eisuke shouted as he strived towards me, his gaze locked on me.

"I arrived exactly when I meant to." I retorted.

"Don't sass me, I'm the King of this land and you will treat me as such!" Eisuke ordered. I realized he tried to regain his grip on his remaining manor guards by trying to corral me.

"Do I need to show you why you don't order me about again? Or did you learn fully last time?" I asked, matching his gaze leaking a small amount of killing intent.

 _I will not be corralled by this man or any other._

"If that's how you are going to be," Eisuke started to voice before he held his arm up high. "I'll have to make you bow before me!"

All around me around forty missing-nin appeared, all in their respective battle stances waiting to show their master what they can do.

"You think a bunch of half bit missing-nin will be enough to corral me? Clearly you underestimated me." I declared as I took up my new battle stance. Eager to kill, but not eager to waste time.

My new battle stance was much less rigid than before, it almost seemed like I merely stood there without a care in the world. That was the point, a stance so casual then it allows me to react to any situation accordingly. My cloak started to gently flutter in the morning breeze .

The shinobi who followed Eisuke started to leak killing intent. It was pitiful to say the least, but I understood why he was doing this. If his own shinobi didn't believe he could intimidate me, then they likely wouldn't stick around for when the Hidden Village was formed.

"Fine, I acquiesce. If you want to play this game, that's fine by me." Eisuke knows I could have killed them all whenever, but he'd be remiss to give up this gift I've given him.

"Enough," Eisuke ordered and the shinobi all stopped their meager torrent. "Here." Eisuke threw me a scroll with an 'S' stamped on it. Likely the mission to deal with the man who helped murder my family. I unravelled the scroll, and took in the contents contained therein.

"This is an escort mission?" I asked confused and extremely angry barely keeping my composure..

"Yes, the man mentioned is a traitor to the Village Hidden under the Moon and has requested protection from me, and I fully intend to give it. Is there a reason you seemed so confused by a simple order?" Eisuke taunted, as he began to laugh and think he had got the better of me.

"No, I just expected you to use my talents better, a pity really." I replied as I turned to leave.

"You have a month to complete it, don't you dare fail me." Eisuke shouted to me. It fell upon deaf ears.

I began my quick journey to the docks, leaping across the roofs. The breeze passed through my hair as I thought deeply on a plan to get the answers I wanted. If the King wanted this man alive, then I suppose I should use a less intrusive technique. As I got closer to the dock, I slowed and landed next to a ship called 'The Crescent Moon'.

 _An apt name for a ship that traversed the route between Coral Isle and The Land of Moon._

I was ushered onto the boat by the captain himself and given a message while he showed me where I was staying.

"Naokuro asked me to tell you, Eisuke has no interest in saving the man you are to escort, he merely want to make you look loyal to him to scare people into paying for more protection." The captain explained while opening my cabin.

 _The 'escort' isn't going to be alive at the end of this trip._

"I understand," I returned as I waved him off. "Tell Naokuro to plan for the worst."

"Of course." The captain scuttled off to the bridge to send a raven.

 _This is going to be a long trip._


	13. Arc I - Ch II: Nagato

A/N: TangentTeam is officially looking for a Beta, we both are somewhat busy individuals and we can check over each other's work, but it takes a while. Therefore, we would like to mention that we would like a Beta, and if you believe you can do this, or know someone who can, then please message us! That's all, now back to the fucking story.

* * *

TangentTwo: My _**hunk**_ is getting another chapter!

TangentOne: I wonder what Takahiro is up to.

TangentTwo: Who gives a shit? Nagato is here!

TangentOne: * **Sigh***

* * *

The voyage would take three days before we would make harbor in the Land of Moon. To pass the time I decided to finally try and obtain a summon, as it may well become essential in the future. In the past I had never thought I would ever have use of a summon, which is why I never got around to 'obtaining' a contract from a summoner.

"Well if I'm to obtain a summoner contract, I'll have to reverse summon myself," Nagato thought aloud. "A large risk but a risk I'm willing to take."

"Reverse Summoning Jutsu." I muttered after biting my thumb, drawing blood, and slamming my palm onto the deck.

* * *

With a poof of smoke, I had arrived in a land filled with mountain tops. Winged beasts flew over me as I stood in awe of my surroundings. I decided to look around to see what species land I was summoned into as the beasts above were too high to distinguish. For every step I took I felt more and more eyes pinned to me, carefully gauging my movement. As I reached the edge of the mountain top a huge black winged beast flew up from beneath me and landed behind me, hiding himself in shadows created by the winged beasts above.

"Who dares to enter the sacred land?" The black beast roared, still hidden from my gaze.

"My name is Nagato Uchiha, and I reversed summoned myself and ended up here. Reveal yourself!" I explained, waiting for the beast to acquiesce to my demands.

"An Uchiha? I've heard of your kind. Plagued with a curse of hatred, caused by the eldest son of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki after he was denied the right to continue his father's legacy," The mysterious beast expounded. "I know what you are capable of and before I reveal myself, I'll give you one warning, do not dare use your eyes here. Or you won't live to see your realm again."

"So you are fully aware of my clan's past and founding, but it seems you misunderstood my presence here. I have no intention of causing a commotion," I clarified. "I am here to form a contract with your species, if you will let me."

"I know what you are here for you fool." The beast retorted.

"Then show yourself." I voiced.

The huge beast strode towards me revealing himself to be the rarest creature known to shinobi, a dragon. The black dragon stood before me was larger than most smaller hidden villages with wings to match, its eyes matched mine own, a pair of black abysses where no light could escape. I recoiled in awe, for once I was speechless and couldn't formulate a plan or even a sentence.

"...This is...is...the realm of…Dragons?" I stuttered through conjuring a sentence.

"I never thought I would ever see an Uchiha speechless, it's truly a sight to behold." The black dragon mentioned while analyzing me.

I took a few moments to regain my composure before continuing.

"Ahm, so dragon, what do I call you?" I asked.

"I will tell you if you are able to show us why you deserve our contract. None before you have been able to gain it, if you can stand through my test, and our trials, you'll prove to be able to handle the time honored, but never forgotten, mythical dragons. Time will tell us whether or not you are capable, I would say 'good luck', but I'm sure it will fall on deaf ears." The Black Dragon explained.

"What do you require of me? A test of strength? Intelligence? Or perhaps something else?" I inquired.

"First, you prove you are strong enough for us to ally ourselves with you. Be warned you are permitted to use your eyes this once, but if I sense you using a genjutsu, you shall be killed where you stand!" The Dragon affirmed.

"How exactly do you expect me to prove my strength to you?" I quired.

"If you can withstand an attack from me, that will prove your strength beyond all doubt." The Dragon explained, he then stood on his hind legs and angled his head towards me. Next his wings unfurled themselves and revealed his gigantic wingspan. A ball of white chakra began to form in front of his widened maw, extremely similar to one of the tailed beasts preparing one of their tailed beast bombs. The power that radiates off of the chakra was so intense I could hardly breathe let alone think of a way to counter it.

For a few moments I stood now in awe of the power of this beast, and decided I had only one way to stop it, Susanoo. Susanoo, the pride of the Uchiha or at the very least the pride of the Mangekyō Sharingan, was my ultimate jutsu and the only way I could weather the storm.

 _I hope._

I activated my Mangekyō Sharingan and started to channel my chakra preparation to unleash the first stage of my Susanoo.

 _Stage one: Ribcage form._

The maroon ribcage flashed into existence around me, offering a great deal of protection given its limited offensive abilities bar two arms wielding chokuto, and my ability to use my own jutsu through its shell. Unfortunately it will be nowhere near enough to stop this attack, I must use the next stage.

 _Stage two: Skeletal form._

As I channeled further chakra into my Susanoo, an entire skeletal structure started to form, four arms now present. The being stood around twenty five foot tall, now fully encompassing me and offering nearly no way to get inside its shell other than through the ground below me. Again this stage was not going to be enough, the power radiating from the Dragons chakra was still getting to me, I needed to go further, into the unknown even if the pain from using the Susanoo reached every cell of my body.

 _Stage three: Humanoid from._

Susanoo, now started to gain musculature, than skin and finally formed a now complete humanoid form. This form was near exact to the skeletal form other than being more powerful and even more taxing on my body to sustain, but would it be enough, I thought as I realized I need to go one step further, if I can.

 _Stage four: Armored form._

Pain in every inch of my body would be an understatement of the pain I now feel, as I started to manifest and hold this Susanoo form. A humongous hunk of armor encased the humanoid form of the Susanoo and shape it into something resembling a Yamabushi. This form radiated the same power as the ball of chakra manifested by the Dragon.

 _This is my only hope to pass this trial, it had better be worth it._

The Dragon's attack now ready, he took in the ball of white chakra just like the nine-tails, after which he closed his maw. He than slammed his front claws onto the ground, his wings swang behind him, and reopened his maw and let the ball of chakra blast out directly into my Susanoo. Within a few seconds the attack hit and a monsterous explosion followed, detonating the entire mountain we were stood upon.

My Susanoo held out for a meager amount of time before crack started to appear all over it, as I fell into the abyss caused by the continuing explosion. Just before the blast subsided my Susanoo completely shattered exposing me to the final seconds of the dettination. As I hit the ground I was near death, but able to stand. If only just.

"Well then, it seems we have found a worthy summoner," The dragon roared to its kin, landing in front of my now bloodied body. "To not only survive my attack, but to be able to stand afterwards."

I stood in silence, both eye's leaving a trail of blood down, only able to keep one open, my face and my entire body. My clothes were all ruined, well what was left of them, as the intensity of the attack all but rid me of them.

"Worthy? That's all you think me to be worth after that?" I retorted, anger leaking from me at his inherent disrespect.

"Perhaps I may be wrong about you, Uchiha. Given what your clan has done. However, only time will tell." The Dragon huffed.

"Fine," I supressed my anger while stopping myself from fainting. "What is the next trial?"

"There is none, this trial gave me all I needed to know," The dragon stated, roaring into the sky in what I thought was him calling another dragon to his side. "Now we shall heal you tonight and tomorrow we may discuss the contract."

I was full of skepticism at his words, he didn't even offer his name to me after I had _passed_ his trial.

"Where will I rest? You destroyed the entire mountain with the only shelter I could see?" I asked, barely containing my anger from before.

"Mere child, you will be escorted by our medics to your lodgings." He explained, as a red wyvern landed next to him, and jestered for me to go up to her.

I walked slow, so slow in fact the red wyvern decided to walk over to me upon taking note of my bloodied condition, which continued to drip from me as I made the last few steps to the wyvern.

 _Did they really think I could move fast after that?_

"Now child, get onto my back and I'll take you to our den to treat your wounds," The red Wyvern said, as I grabbed hold of her back spikes. "You'll soon be in better health than before you arrived, also my name is Akane."

I soon lost consciousness after Akane launched herself into the air to deliver me to the den. Once I awoke I was there, the den was a huge cave filled with various paths to what I assumed was ways to other parts of the den. The part I found myself in was what looked like a hospital, or their variant of it, and I appeared to be in perfect health with no signs of any scars from the explosion.

"You're finally awake, Uchiha." The tone itself gave him away, the Black Dragon had waited for me to wake.

"What can I do for you, _dragon_?" I snarled at him, anger still present from his words about my clan.

"Is that anyway to speak to your summons? I believe introductions are in order on my part," He voiced looking down at me. "My name is Tetsuya the Black Dragon, and the leader of my species."

"So, I really passed your damned trial? Good." My anger now completely gone and replaced with respect for Tetsuya's immense power.

"You showed more than enough resolve to pass, only five others have ever been able to reverse summoned themselves here, and none dared to take the attack," Tetsuya elucidated on previous summoner attempts. "They all tried to dodge it, which shows how little they value us, they thought more for their lives then testing our power."

"Most would think of themselves first, myself included, but I also valued the chance to test your power myself." I replied, getting myself off the bed I had been placed into.

"That is what set you apart from the rest, you knew you might not survive but took the chance to test us, to see for yourself how powerful we are." Tetsuya expressed.

"I have never been one to follow others, on another note how long have I been asleep?" I asked curiously.

"About two days, Uchiha, why?" Tetsuya answered, this time his tone was not filled with disdain towards my clan, it was neutral maybe even trusting but I couldn't be sure.

"Well, I must be leaving, I had not intended to be here this long, I have a mission to finish." I disclosed as I readied myself to leave this dimension.

"We must finish the contract before you can leave," Tetsuya pointed out, handing me a contract scroll. "I assume you know how to use it, Uchiha."

"That I do." I offered the blood sacrifice and wrote my name onto the scroll with my blood, then placed my hand onto the scroll to seal the contract.

"You are now the Dragon Summoner, this title shall garner you hatred and praise. Use it as you need." Tetsuya explained, holding his head high with what I interpreted as respect for his new and first summoner.

"I will Tetsuya, now I must leave." I gestured to Tetsuya to send me back to the human dimension.

"Call upon us at your will Summoner." Tetsuya added as he sent me home.

* * *

The journey was nearly over by the time I returned from my newly contracted summons realm. I took to the main deck and gazed at my destination. The Land of Moon, the very place I'll get my answers from, is an extremely rich land and the only kingdom which does not use the typical currency 'ryo'. The captain exited the ship's bridge and wandered over to me with a scroll in his hand.

"Nagato, I have a message for you from master Naokuro." The captain informed me.

"Thank you, I'll read it once we land." I replied as I continued to observe my destination.

"I understand, the message is not of critical importance, it's just an update for you." The captain affirmed.

"Ah, then it can definitely wait until we dock." I voiced, walking back to my room to gather my gear.

As the ship docked into the harbor, my first impression was that this was a nearly identical port to the one in the Land of Coral. The only difference was its size, it was relatively small in comparison but still impressive to say the least. Each passenger exited the ship rather quickly and I followed suit, leaping to the highest spot at the port I could find so I could read Naokuro's message.

 _Nagato, as you instructed I have setup the foundations for the plan, which means even if Eisuke decides to betray you we will still have what we need. I have also increased surveillance of Eisuke to ensure I know his plans before you return so we may act accordingly. Whatever happens remember why Eisuke sent you on this mission and that even if he betrays us we still need him alive. So try and play nice for now, even if you have to escort the man who helped murder your family, but if you cannot stop yourself from interrogating him remember to use less intrusive techniques._

 _Signed Naokuro._

"Well done Naokuro, but I cannot promise this mans safety, he will need to pay for his transgression against my family. Eisuke will just have to be bent to my will." I muttered quietly to myself so no one could hear.

I torched the message Naokuro sent me and pulled out the mission scroll to figure out where I would need to find the man I would be 'escorting' back to the Land of Coral. The scroll gave no specific area to look for the man, but it did inform me that he would be inside the capital of Moon. Still, it was more than I thought I would have received for this mission.

"I guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way," I remarked, leaping to the nearest building next to the port to start my search. "If only I had time to use my summoning jutsu before this."

Nightfall had come before I was able to get even the smallest hint of where my target was, It seemed he did not want to be found, and I couldn't blame him.

 _I was here to deal with him after all. Despite what Eisuke had asked of me._

The only clue I had found was a team of Moon ninja outside of what looked like a house. I leaped to a building near to the house, keeping my distance but still able to sense everything going to and from the house. The ninja team could turns guarding the front, two would guard and then switch with the others after an hour or so.

 _They seemed to be expecting trouble._

I continued to watch the house, never moving, only waiting. I had thought of various ways to assault the house to get the occupant, but as I was unsure if this house was the place where Noritaka Yamada had been hidden I had to wait it out to see if there is any hint of his presence.

As I entered the fifth hour of my observation, a plan struck me which would allow me entry into the house. I only needed to eliminate one of the ninja for it to work, a small price to pay for the mission. Now all I had to do was get one of the ninja alone, a task made all the harder as it was a full jounin team. The Moon jounin gave their rank away by their outfits, each having battle ready gear and also the very fact they were armed to the teeth.

"Multi-shadow clone jutsu." I uttered as three shadow clones appeared behind me.

"What's the order?" One of the shadow clones asked.

"Each one of you shall distract a ninja guarding the house I've been observing." I explained.

"Got it." The shadow clone replied as they each prepared to start.

"Remember one of you per ninja." I added.

The shadow clones leaped to the ground and executed my plan flawlessly. The first one, grabbed one of the two jounin outside the house and body flickered out of sight, an impressive feat for a shadow clone. The second mirrored the first in everything, somehow managing to pull the same trick off again.

 _Are these really jounin or did I overestimate them?_

Before the third shadow clone started his part of the plan, he had to wait for the remaining jounin to exit the house which, after ten minutes, seemed like it wouldn't happen.

"Well shit, I may just have to use the brute force approach," I cursed jumping to the remaining shadow clone to tell him the new plan. "I want you to enter the house before me so I can guage their strength before I enter."

"Got it." The shadow clone voiced, leaping into action.

The shadow clone kicked in the front door, and threw a couple of kunai in for cover before entering himself. A few seconds passed and my shadow clone shot out of the door with a fireball following. With the fireball pushing the clone towards a wall in a sweltering heat, causing the clone to dispel. Both of the remaining ninja sprinted out of the house with a older man in tow. The older man wore what I expected to be the uniform of a shinobi from long ago.

 _Target in sight._

"Well, well, Noritaka Yamada, I've finally found you." I announced, hoping to get a reaction out of the old fuck.

"And who might you be? Why are you here?" Noritaka asked, standing calm behind the two jounin.

"My name is Nagato Uchiha and I'm here for you, as per the orders of Eisuke of the land of Coral." I answered.

"Did you say Uchiha?" Noritaka queried, fear visually covering his face and leaking out of him in slowly.

"That I did, and I've also come for answers. You will humor me won't you?" I retorted, killing intent starting to flare from me, lighting the air surrounding me with subtle discharges.

"...I...I don't think I have a choice do I?" Noritaka helplessly stated, waving off of the jounin.

"That you don't, depending on your answers you may very well end up with the help you asked for." I declared, starting my walk over to him, letting my killing intent fade away.

"Don't come any closer, Noritaka-sama may have given up, but we will defend him until death!" One of the two jounin asserted entering his battle stance.

"Very fitting, you'll soon live by that promise." I stated easily.

I stopped, entered my battle stance and then launched my attack. I sprung at the first jounin, drawing my Bachi no Ken and slicing through his arm with one fluid motion. The arm hit the floor with a bloody crunch and preceded to lay twisted on the floor. Immediately after the arm hit the floor his body followed suit, I had slit his throat with the same swing of my blade that took his arm, landing in a bloody puddle with a boom spasming as the last hint of life exited his body. The second jounin dropped his weapons and proceed to body flicker away, to god knows where.

"Well it seems your guards have lost their will to resist." I observed while cleaning my Bachi no Ken and resheathing it.

Words tried to leave Noritaka's mouth, but silence was his only answer. Fear now took complete control over him. Noritaka fell to the floor, his gaze locked on the body drowned in the crimson pool of blood.

"It's now time you answer my questions, wouldn't you agree?" I stated simply, grabbing Noritaka from the ground and held him against the wall, the one which my shadow clone was forced into..

"...Yes… I'll tell you anything you want to know." Noritaka answers, noticeably calmer than before as if he knew something I didn't.

"You never wanted protection from Eisuke, did you? It's laughable you think that people around him are as stupid as he is. Just because he doesn't know you're disrupting his trade and killing his men doesn't mean his peers don't know that. You give yourself too much credit, scum." I hissed.

"...You are the scum and it seems you're out of time." Noritaka commented as all three remaining jounin appeared behind me.

"Well, I did wonder how long it would take them to return. I must admit, it was a wise strategy to fake a retreat and then surround me. It is, however, a shame as I was well aware of your plan before you even put it into action," I analyzed, dissecting their entire plan before them. "You see, I had information you didn't count on, and that led me to know what plan you would use when I inevitably found you."

Shock appeared on all of their faces, they had not expected one ninja to dissect their entire plan before them _and_ be calm when faced with the execution of it. Each jounin took up their battle stance anyway, as this was their last chance, now that their plan was in shambles.

"We still cannot allow you to take Noritaka-sama even if you kill all of us, along as Noritaka-sama makes it away, we win." One of the jounin lets out, while beginning the hand seals for what appeared to be a water style jutsu.

"Hmph, you mistake my purpose, I had no intention of taking Noritaka." I casually dropped Noritaka, turned around and entered my battle stance.

"But you had said you were here for him?" Another of the jounin asked, relaxing their stance slightly.

"I said I was here for him, not that I'd be taking him when I leave." I clarified, planning my attack out in my head.

"Then what purpose do you have here?" The third jounin now visually angry at my deceiving tone.

"To kill and extract the information I want from Noritaka Yamada, and if you intend to stop me, then you'll die as well." I disclosed, activating my sharingan, discharging killing intent again and readying myself.

"Then we have no choice but to execute you where you stand!" All three jounin started to prepare hand seals for three different jutsu, radiating killing intent back towards me.

 _Why do all my targets have such pitiful killing intent?_

Under my cloak I started performing the hand seals for my first attack, using only my left hand so it wouldn't be detected and catch them off guard. Just as I finished the hand seals for my attack, with my right hand I threw a volley of kunai in front of me.

"Fire release: Great Fire Annihilation!" I roared, spewing fire out of my mouth into the vicinity in front of me. It caused all that came into contact with it to burn to cinders, the entire area was now a smoldering wreck and the fire itself started to rage along all of the houses and buildings where the attack was faced.

Only two of the jounin acted quick enough to doge the giant fireball, although neither were able to completely dodge leaving slight burns on both of them, the final jounin perishished. Now that the shinobi were disorganized, I lunged at the one who dogged by leaping as high as he could, impaling him with my Bachi no Ken like he was cloth, blood spewing everywhere missing me like magic. As my blade fully inserted itself, I channeled chakra into the blade causing the sound of thousand chirping birds and lightning to erupt from my blade killing the jounin beyond any doubt. I retracted my blade and landed on the roof of one of the house caught in my jutsu.

"Two down, are you sure the old fool is worth protecting now?" I challenged, wiping the blood of his comrade off of my blade.

"Fuck you, he's worth more than this entire city!" The final jounin responded now kneeling because of the burn on his leg, determination in his eyes and no hint of fear.

"Oh is he? Then how about his life for the lives of the inhabitants of this city?" I inquired in a jovial tone sheathing my Bachi no Ken and leaping over to him.

"You fucking bastard, you really think I can make that decision!" The jounin yelled, now clutching his leg as a slight hint of pain betrayed his determination.

"Then don't make an offer you can't back up," I turned my demeanor back to my usual seriousness. "Now both him and this city will perish. I wonder how your village will feel once they know who did it, I can't wait to find out."

The jounin dropped his head in defeat, he had now doomed the entire city and failed to save his charge. A few moment passed before the jounin tried to stand again, barely able to get off of his knees. He stumbled to the nearest wall or object to lean on before facing me.

"What man would destroy a city in which had no part in our being here?" The jounin asked, trying to halt the destruction of the city.

"A man who wants to know why his family was murdered," I retorted, anger radiated off of me with my killing intent discharging directed solely at him. "Now you can either let me do what I came here to do or I'll kill you and do it anyway."

"...I...ha...have no intention of letting you kill him, but given the situation I'm in, my village needs to know about this. So you can have him answer your questions, but he's coming with me." The jounin bartered, he's close to death and wants to inform his pitiful village of my actions.

"Well this just won't do will it? I didn't come here to listen a waste of life did I?" I riposted walking away from him and over to the cowering mess that was Noritaka. "He dies, and so will you. The only difference is his will be slow, and yours will be instant."

I looked the jounin dead in the eye's and activated my Mangekyō Sharingan.

"Maroon Dragon Torment!" A maroon dragon came flying out of my right eye and coiled itself around me. The dragon radiated heat and discharged bolts of lighting all around me. The dragon this time was stronger, and only anger permated from it, unlike the last time I used this jutsu.

"Nothing you can say, can stop me. Not even your village will stand in my way." I explained to the fading jounin as my dragon readied itself. "You _will_ perish by torment!" I vowed, my right eye widening with blood leaking out and running down my face like a maroon current washing away my anger.

The dragon uncoiled itself and lunged at the jounin. Near instantly the dragon began its attack, hitting him from all angles and then finally coiling itself around him before violently fulminating in an ear shattering explosion, burning anything and everything in its blast radius. I was forced to grab Noritaka and body flicker to safety to ensure my survival as the explosion was far more forceful than before, I estimated around ten times stronger, eradicating blocks upon blocks of buildings. The inhabitants incinerated just like the jounin at the center of the blast.

"I must remember I am far stronger than before now to ensure this does not happen again." I muttered to myself as I held Noritaka in my right hand, by the scruff of his neck.

"...Wh…" Was all Noritaka could say before falling silent once again.

"It's your turn Noritaka," I dropped him and turned to face him with my Mangekyō Sharingan still activated. "Are you ready to face your demons?"

"I'll tell you anything, please just don't kill me." Noritaka pleaded, prostrating himself hoping to be spared the same fate as the four jounin.

"You had your chance, now I'll take what I want from you," I howled grabbing him from the ground, by the neck and looking him dead in the eyes. "Tsukuyomi!"

My left eye widened, just like when using my right, and blood steamed down the left side of my face, reaching my chin and slowly dripping onto the ground. Noritaka could not escape and was now trapped in my unbreakable genjutsu.

* * *

The space around Noritaka warped and deformed into a world where the only colours present were black, red and white. As he regained full consciousness, he realized he was alone with no one in his sight. The world itself was void of life and features, only a single stream was present. Noritaka started to worry and began frantically running to find a way to leave this hell scape, but there was no way to leave without my permission.

"Well Noritaka, your demons are here. You'd best have the answers they require, for your sake." I stated, hiding myself in the void to further the old man's fear.

"Where are you? I will do anything you ask, just let me leave!" Noritaka shouted into the abyss, with no immediate response.

The world started to warp again and Noritaka found himself chained to a pole. He tried for a second time to find a way out of the genjutsu but again none offered themselves to him.

"Noritaka, tell me why you ordered the murder of Tamotsu Uchiha and his family?" I ordered, anger now unleashing itself in full.

"This is what you want?" Noritaka asked, fear following every breath he took.

"Not just that, but it's a start," I remarked, appearing in front of him with my Bachi no Ken drawn and pointed directly at him. "Just know, every day here is a minute in the real world. I can torture you for days without any problems, other than the extreme damage to your psyche. So for your sake, you'd best answer quickly!"

"He….He was in the way, nothing more. I was controlling an operation to undermine Leaf Ninjas and as he was, at the time, a part of Konoha, he was a target," Noritaka surrendered his answer without any remorse. "The mission was a disaster as we were noticed entering The Land of Fire and a small skirmish ensued, with Tamotsu being present and leading the attack on us. He was the man who killed my family in the battle, both of my children died that day and I wanted him to know what he had done."

"Your answer contradicts itself. How dare you lie to me in my own domain!" I howled at him, severing his arm and impaling him on my blade. "You will not lie to me again."

Noritaka was in excruciating pain, the pain was not from any real damage caused, as he was in an illusion, other than the immense psychological torment.

"Ahh, please, I'll tell you the truth just don't kill me," Noritaka pleaded, his will nearly completely drained from him. "He was a war hero, in a small war between the Land of Moon and the Land of Tea."

"When were they at war? I've never heard of such a war." I inquired, grabbing Noritaka by the neck.

"It was around thirty years ago, the war was over in about a month so it was never talked about. The Land of Tea called for help from Konoha and the teams they sent had Tamotsu Uchiha with them," Noritaka continued to explain while wincing in pain. "He slaughtered my team and left me for dead when we attack one of Tea's towns. His name was the only one I remembered from the attack and I reported it to my village. Over the years we continually tried to find him as he was the one who had stopped our invasion, but once we did, it was twenty five years later and he had children, so we made a decision to kill them all just like he did with our ninja."

I retracted my blade Noritaka's chest, resheathed it and then turned and walked away in the void.

"I am not satisfied with your answer Noritaka," I remarked continuing into the void, slowly being consumed by anger. "I'll have what I desire before I let you leave."

"I've told you what you wanted to know, what else can I say to appease you?" Noritaka begged as he wrestled with his chains.

"I don't want appeasing, I want the truth." I claimed vanishing completely into the abyss.

Hours passed inside the genjutsu and with each hour passing Noritaka became more and more unhinged, mumbling to himself and constantly begging for help. After about eight hours passed, a figure approached Noritaka, it was a man from his past. It was Tamotsu Uchiha.

"Tamotsu Uchiha? You're dead, how can you be here!" Noritaka screeched clawing harder and harder at his chains.

"Why did you kill me Noritaka?" Tamotsu asked politely, making his over to him.

"I didn't kill you, the village elders of Tsukigakure ordered it, I merely helped track you down," Noritaka finally confessed his part in the crime. "They wouldn't allow us to leave this issues alone, they wanted your blood for making our village look weak."

"Yet my family was killed too. They had no part in my mission to stop your invasion." Tamotsu stated, coaxing more out of Noritaka then I could.

"You are right, I argued against it. They wouldn't have any of it, they wanted you to never cause them any issues in the future. A contingency plan of sorts," Noritaka professed dropping his head in shame. "So it was any of your blood who was the new targets, but they never expected your son to be so strong, let alone an S-rank nin."

"After the first attack in the Land of Fire, after losing the team they sent, why did they dare to send a second?" Tamotsu questioned.

"That I don't know, I left my post after the first attack. I couldn't let any more blood be placed on my hands but such cowardly men," Noritaka continued to profess. "They had delusions that if we left any alive, it would doom our village, but I always knew it would come back to hurt us even if we succeed."

"I see, so you confess to your part in my death and can provide my son with those who committed the acts?" Tamotsu queried placing his hands on Noritaka's shoulder.

"I don't need to provide him with anything. All he needs to know is that Tsukigakure is behind it, and hell find his answers there," Noritaka explained, holding his head up to meet Tamotsu's gaze. "I know nothing more on the subject other than what I've told you."

Tamotsu started to warp and distort into nothingness, leaving Noritaka alone again. After a few moments I reentered from the void to talk to Noritaka.

"Was that so hard." My gaze burrowing into him and my killing intent discharging into air.

"You have what you want, now end my suffering." Noritaka requested.

"You're suffering is not over, you had a part in my father's death and you played it, you don't deserve the end yet." I asserted, proceeding to unsheath my Bachi no Ken.

I launched various attacks at Noritaka, each causing him an immense amount of physiological pain. Every attack bending his mend and destroying any last hope of him having no lasting effect from the genjutsu. I stopped after a while, feeling as if I had dealt enough damage to him.

"Now, it's time for you to die," I voiced turning away from him. "Prepare to live a full life here in this void."

"What do you mean? You said you would end my suffering once you were done," Noritaka mentioned, starting to realise I had no intention of releasing him from my genjutsu. "I see, so I am going to die here. A fitting punishment I guess."

Time started to pass for Noritaka, his entire life passing before him in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Noritaka dropped to the floor, his body lifeless and broken, he had experienced his entire life inside the Tsukuyomi in a second, causing a huge amount of stress on his mind, warping it to a point of no return.

"I would of preferred to kill you with my own hands, but this will suffice." I muttered, turning to face the docks and began to head to the ship.

 _The elders of Tsukigakure will pay for their part in my family's deaths._


	14. Arc I - Ch III: Nagato

A/N: Hey all you lovely people. This took awhile because One is a slow writer. Takahiro chapter is coming, don't you worry.

* * *

TangentTwo: *Yawn*

TangentOne: Why are you tired? We have unlimited stamina.

TangentTwo: I was feigning helplessness to catch Nagato's attention.

TangentOne: Would that even work? You're not one of his people.

TangentTwo: I swear to The Almighty Tangent, do not ruin this for me!

* * *

My journey to the ship was uneventful, traveling over the rooftops of Moon, various people rushing to the now destroyed part of the city. Medics and town guards all rushed to see what they could do, escorting civilians away from the destruction, putting out the raging fire.

 _Pathetic._

As I arrived at the ship, the captain noticed my arrival, disembarking the ship down the long ramp attached to the side of the hull and walked over to me. The man seemed rushed, as if he didn't want whatever he was coming to talk to me about to be delivered late.

"Nagato-sama, I have a message for you from Naokuro." The captain stated in a polite manner, washing the rushed expresion off of his face.

"Hm, out with it then." I ordered, tired from my overuse of my Mangekyō Sharingan, my vision slightly blurred.

"Yes well, Naokuro said that Eisuke has set his plan in motion and on your arrival back to The Land of Coral, he intends to have you bend your knee to him in front of all of his guards and ninjas. He also intends to execute the man you are bringing to him, on that note where is your charge?" The captain asked confused, looking around and behind me to see if he could find the man.

"He's been dealt with, you needn't worry about it." I explained, brushing off his confusion and directing the conversation forward.

"Ah, well then other than what I have already told you, Naokuro is expecting you at the tavern upon your arrival back after you deal with Eisuke. His _friend_ is looking forward to your meeting, given what Naokuro has told him." The captain continued, his confusion still present but not at the forefront of his demeanor.

"Good, I'll be in my cabin. Let me know when we dock at Coral City, I have some preparations to make," I elucidated while beginning to board the ship, dragging my feet across the ramp, exhaustion draining me. "Also, come to my cabin after we set off, I'll have a message ready for Naokruo by the time we set sail."

"I understand, I'll make sure to be there once we are on the way." The captain returned, following behind, then making his way to the ship's bridge and closing the door behind him. The ship's bridge was rather large, it contained a birdhouse for storing the birds used to send messages.

I strode quickly to my cabin, weaving through the stairs and corridors down to the decks below passing many civilians and a few ronin. Once I arrived I immediately shut the door behind me and sat to write a message for Naokuro. The letter took less than a minute to compose, sealing the scroll and as soon as I finished it I began to remove all of my gear and prepare for a few days rest, rest I don't want. 'Rest' is when I relive my past, going over each battle, trying to correct my mistakes, trying be act faster and save those I failed to save. I wiped the thoughts from my mind. The letter itself only contained one sentence for Naokuro, one that would compel him to come.

 _Be at the docks with your friend, an unmissable event will occur upon my arrival._

 _Nagato._

I signed it with only my given name as the name of my clan could of cause too many issues if the letter never reached Naokuro. The letter could have been sent to any of the other ninja villages, and being an Uchiha is not something anyone would leave alone. Many would try to use me to their own ends, some even trying to hunt me because of my eyes. I moved over to my bed to lie down.

I was laid on my bed when the ship began to leave The Land of Moon, some fifty minutes after I boarded, a place I'll soon return to but under different circumstance. A further twenty minutes passed before the captain appeared outside my door then knocking faintly on the door.

"Nagato-sama, I'm here as requested." The captain announced, waiting patiently outside, while I walked over to the door and open it. The man bowed as I opened it and offered out his hand waiting to receive the scroll contain the message for Naokuro.

"Here," I handed him the message, and turned to close the door. "Ensure, no one else sees this message."

"I understand, I will not disturb you until we arrive at Coral City." The captain stated leaving to send the message to Naokuro, bowing again before turning and leaving.

"Be sure not to." I closed the door behind me and walked over to the bed.

I laid down on my bed for a second time, again pondering my recent memories. The events that took place in Moon's capital city, wondering if killing him was the best choice, I doubted it was but it was still present in my mind. Either way Noritaka would have died but it would have been Eisuke to kill him if I had escorted him, any information he had would have been wasted whichever path was taken. As night arrived I decided I had spent enough time dwelling on my past and was going to go to the ship's onboard training arena to train to my jutsus. It was hidden near the lower levels of the ship for ronin and ninja to work on their skills and jutsus, with reinforced walls to ensure the attacks don't penetrate the ship's hull.

I finally got up and reequipped my gear and cloak, leaving my room and locking the door behind me, ensuring no one will enter. As I walked through the ship, I garnered looks from the other passengers, looks of fear and disdain, others sparking their killing intent and directing at me. I ignored them as they were not worth my time and I had some new jutsus to practise, old ones to master and perfect and also my kenjutsu to maintain all while repressing any memories of failure. The closer to the training arena I got, the less civilian passengers I would see, the more ronin I would see and also a few ninja who I assumed were part of Eisuke's ninja corp.

"Hey, you there, the one in the black cloak." A random man called out towards me, a shinobi I summarized from his outfit, wearing very basic ninja attire and a crossed out headband.

I turned my head towards him and stopped in my tracks, looking the man over and assessing his equipment.

"Hm?" I vocalized, annoyance exuding from my expressions as I moved my right hand onto my kunai pouch, readying three if anything were to happen.

"You're one of Eisuke's ninja, aren't you? You're all utter scum!" The man shouted at me, disdain filling his voice.

"Whether I am or not it makes no difference, you couldn't harm me even if I stood still." I taunted to the idiot who dared to assume I work for such a vile man as Eisuke, this man is testing my already thinned patience.

"I know what you did at Moons capital and I intend to make sure everyone knows about it!" The idiot screeched at me, his apparent friends taking up position at his flank just in case I attacked. Each one armed with tantos and the same attire as their friend.

"Tell them. Do you really think I give a damn about people knowing?" I remarked turning my head back in front of me and began my walk again.

"You're a monster, you don't deserve to live!" The man howled gesturing for his friends to launch at me. Both launched but neither got close.

I turned as soon as they began their leap and released my killing intent, discharging into the air, lighting the walls on fire, scorching the hallway in a pattern similar to a lightning bolt. All three of the men fainted, fear forcing their consciousness to leave them.

"Pathetic." I muttered, leaving them unconscious on the floor with the fires closing in on them, now getting close to the training field.

The onlookers jumped into action to save the pathetic fools as I finally entered the training arena, locking the door behind me, to work on my kenjutsu and a few jutsu that I knew the training arena could handle. In here there will be no time to pounder my past.

 _I have a great surprise for Eisuke._

* * *

I spent all three days alone in the arena, practising until I could no longer stand. Once asleep the void surrounded me, showing me my past and forcing me to keep reliving my mistakes again and again until I woke. Sleep was not the respite it once was, being awake was my real solace, and the sooner I achieve my dreams, the sooner I can take solace in sleep. The fires still burning on various parts of the field form my jutsus and scars from lightning strikes littered around the room.

"Three days well spent, only one more thing to do before I deal with Eisuke." I muttered ignoring my unpleasant rest and focusing on the result of my training.

I left the arena and walked to my room, through the still scarred corridor, to spend the last hour before we dock plotting for the future. As the ship was about to pull into dock, I strode to the bridge of the ship to have a word with the captain, surveying the room before finally speaking. The room itself was the pinnacle of technology for ships, various consoles controlling different aspects of the ship.

"Stop the ship here, or else you'll lose it." I told the captain, gazing at the helmsman until he stops the ships engines, both of them looking to each other in confusion.

"Why do you want us to stop Nagato-sama?" The captain asked, letting the helmsman know its okay to comply with my order, and letting the rest of the bridge crew know that I was an ally.

"The reason I can't tell you, but just know you'll thank me later." I stated, waiting for the ship to stop to make the journey to the port, still eyeing each of the men aboard the bridge.

As the ship stopped, I jumped off of the side of the ship after exiting the bridge and started to sprint to the port. It was a five minute journey to the port from where I had stopped the ship, the sea very calm making the journey easier. A very confused Eisuke waited at the end of the main pier, wondering why the ship his newest _tool_ was on had belayed the order to dock. I launched onto the end of the pier forcing Eisuke to jolt back, not wanting to be my landing pad. The pier itself was large, a few cranes dotted along it for unloading cargo from any ships docked at it.

"Why the fuck has the ship halted?" Eisuke barked at me, anger leaking from his attempt at a composed manners.

"Because I told them to." I replied simply, ignoring the anger he directed towards me.

"You did what? On whose authority!" Eisuke was now releasing his killing intent in its entirety.

 _Hm, his killing intent seems to have improved a little, that or he never used it to this extent before._

"On mine," I returned, dropping a storage scroll onto the floor, flowing chakra into the seal and taking out the contents. Inside was a scroll, my summoner scroll, which I placed over my shoulder. "Now shall we get to business?"

"How dare you, I gave you this chance to prove your loyalty to me. Yet you squander this chance and test my patience, at least tell me you completed the mission." Eisuke now walking to me and attempting to grab me. Which, I dodged easily by jumping back into the sea.

"The mission is complete, at least my mission is. Yours was a hindrance so I ignored it." I explained, standing now on the water in front of the pier.

"The insolence you show, even after I agreed to your terms. Now you'll never have a hidden village in my land." Eisuke spat out at me, readying himself for a fight. One which wouldn't last long, even if he tried his best.

"So this is how you want to do this? That's fine with me, I know you never wanted Noritaka brought here. I also know you had no intention of giving me what I asked. Lastly I knew you wanted to use this moment to make me bend the knee to you," I declared. "Eisuke, you tried to play me but found yourself outmatched. So don't expect me to hold back, you pitiful fool."

"Enough, all of you prepare for battle." Eisuke ordered his ronin and ninjas, body flickering to behind the bulk of his men. Thinking himself secure amongst his men.

All of his men prepared themselves, none had seen my skills directly other then Eisuke and I had no intention of showing them now. I had one card I wanted to play and its a card I saved since my ship ride to the Land of Moon.

"Summoning Jutsu!" I roared, biting my thumb and slamming my hand onto the water.

With a huge _poof_ a tailed beast sized black dragon appeared in front of the pier, large black wings folded up on his back, spikes covering the majority of his spine and other features. He instilled fear into every person looking on. Tetsuya had been summoned, the mighty black dragon himself. Tetsuya was noticeably smaller than he was inside the Dragon Realm, but he still radiated as much power as before.

"Well Eisuke, shall we start our battle now?" I asked sarcastically, perched on Tetsuya's head. Which I'm sure was mildly irritating to to him.

 _So Tetsuya is my main summon, interesting. I hope he's not always this big._

"How can I help you, _Uchiha_?" Tetsuya asked, still refusing to call me by my given name. I guess he was annoyed with my perching on his head.

"Well, it depends on Eisuke, Tetsuya," I jovially remarked, my gaze piercing through Eisuke's facade, acting like he was not phased by the Dragon in front of him. "You'll know what to do soon enough."

"H… how?" Eisuke uttered, his facade fading, backing slowly giving himself even more distance from me.

"I'm sure even you know how, Eisuke, but to clear it up. This is my summon Tetsuya." I voiced as I relaxed my stance and sat myself down on Tetsuya.

" _Uchiha,_ I am not a seat." Tetsuya grumbled, his anger bubbling to the surface.

"This is impossible! No one can summon a Dragon, they don't exist, they're a myth!" Eisuke shouted while again backing up further.

"Don't talk about things you do not know, human. I am Tetsuya the Black Dragon, and you will fear me." Tetsuya roared, widening his wings to their full size, dwarfing the dock he stood in front of.

Half of the ronin had already fled at the sight of Tetsuya, the other half followed at his immense presence and power he exudes over the dock. Only the shinobi remain and even they are on edge, formulating plans on how to deal with what's before them. Well trying to, not that one would be able to help them. Time continued to pass by, no one wanting to be the first to make a move, all waiting on me to do something. Civilians had all but abandoned the dock at this point and all ships that were port bound have turned and retreated further to sea to wait out the battle.

"Don't you just hate standoffs, Tetsuya?" I asked, waiting for Eisuke to admit defeat.

"I do, there is a lack of enjoyment garnered from standing around." Tetsuya agreed humoring me.

"Nagato, stop hiding behind your summons and face me like a man!" Eisuke howled, his prided wounded from my inaction.

 _This will be his famous last words._

I stood up and activated my sharingan, body flickered behind him and quickly impaled him in his back. Eisuke didn't even have enough time to react to my standing let alone my attack. Blood slowly leaking from his wound.

"Don't you dare insult me again, you pathetic piece of trash." I growled, killing intent flaring rapidly, scorching nearby buildings, anger starting to take a hold of me.

"Wh... how did you g… get there?" Eisuke mumbled, completely defeated.

"That is none of your concern, now if you fulfill our deal I'll allow you to live till you're an old man. Refuse and you die here and now. Make your choice trash." I asserted, now furious at Eisuke's remarks.

"I'll never give you what you want, scum." Eisuke replied with the last of his will.

"I implore you reconsider, its in your best interest." I rotated my blade causing Eisuke to cry out in pain.

Eisuke started to fade, his body becoming limp causing a loss of balance and he began to fall to the ground. I grabbed his shoulder and kept him upright, maximising the pain and damage I could cause to him.

"Are any of you fools a medic-nin?" I shouted back to the stunned ninjas.

"Ye… yes." One replied, jumping over to me and bowing once next to me.

"Keep him alive, I'm not finished with him yet." I ordered, retracting my blade, cleaning off the blood and sheathing it. Eisuke fell to the ground the second my blade left his body, crumpling intro a bloody pile.

"I understand." The medic-nin confirms, shaking uncontrollably whilst keeping Eisuke stable.

"Now, Eisuke, do you finally concede?" I asked stepping on his wound, anger continuing to further its hold over me.

Eisuke gave no response other than shrieking as I put pressure on his wound. The medic-nin tries to avert her gaze from me, recoiling in horror at my lack of empathy for Eisuke. She continued to work for around five minutes before stopping and looking at me, but not directly.

"Is he stable?" I queried, my sharingan glare piercing into her very being.

"He should wake any moment." She confirmed hesitantly.

"Good, now fall back in line." I gazed at her, watching as she did what I asked without any further incentive, my anger starting to leave, unclouding my mind.

 _She reeks of fear. She had better not be the best this Land has to offer me._

Eisuke's eyes opened but was unable to move any part of his body. He looked at me, with a great amount of pain hidden behind them, then slightly rolled his head to the side to spit.

"I concede." Eisuke mumbled, continuing to avert his gaze.

"Was that so hard. Now, seen as you've betrayed me once I'm not very inclined to believe you," I announced, kneeling down over Eisuke. "So, I'm going to ensure your loyalty to me."

I grabbed Eisuke's head and forcibly turned his head to face me, holding his eyes open. I matched his gaze and began casting my very special genjutsu.

"Izanami." I uttered, finishing the battle. My eyesight in my left eye becoming extremely blurred, my sight nearly lost to me.

Eisuke was forced to relive the battle over and over, from the moment I arrived to before being trapped. Nothing he could do would alter his fate, it was sealed and only accepting my condition fully would allow his release. The condition being, swear unweaving loyalty to me and do as only I command. His body lies motionless on the pier with his eyes glazed over slightly twitching.

"Well, this may take awhile. Tetsuya, you can leave now if you wish." I mentioned to Tetsuya, walking over to the ninjas, who were still frozen in fear.

"Very well, do not hesitate to call me whenever you need me, _Uchiha_." Tetsuya returned, preparing to leave.

"Oh, Tetsuya, please tell me you can make yourself smaller." I asked, wondering for future reference.

"I can, I just assumed you'd never want me to." Tetsuya replied.

"The next time I summon you, make sure you can fit into a house. I don't want to have to go to a piece of flat land just to summon you." I affirmed.

"Okay then." Tetsuya left with a _poof_ , the water crashing around filling the void he left.

I continued my walk over to the shinobi, each watching me with bated breath. Some even dared to look like they were hatching a plan to attack, killing intent solely focused on me. I expected it to be the same as the rest, pitiful, but it was rather potent, at least Jōnin level. I wondered how Eisuke would have corralled them, given he would have been no match in an actual fight.

 _At least this Land has some worthwhile shinobi._ I mused.

I stopped once I was in front of the shinobi, turning my attention back to Eisuke. Watching his body lie still, waiting for him to awaken and kneel before me. This is the first part of my plan for the Land of Coral and with complete control I could start my village without any interference. Time passed slowly, about ten minutes were lost waiting for Eisuke to wake, a stubborn man such as him could take an age to leave the jutsu, and I began to grow tired of waiting.

"So this was what you meant by _unmissable_ event, eh Nagato." A voiced called out, breaking the silence that had loomed over the dock since I arrived.

The ninjas present all recoiled, oblivious to the man's connection to me. Each wondering how anyone after my spectacle would dare to use such an informal tone towards me.

"So you made it, Naokuro." I observed, my gaze never leaving Eisuke.

"I wouldn't of missed it." Naokuro joked, stolling over to my side.

He was accompanied by a tall man in a very unusual take on standard ninja attire for the Land of Lightning. It was full black with the protective plates a deep gray and no sign of a headband. He was around six foot two, with gray hair, but not from old age. His hair was wavy yet also spikey, a weird combination.

Naokuro was sporting his usual attire, black ninja pants and a long sleeved ninja shirt, his graying brown hair slicked back and his gray beard perfectly cut. A headband wrapped around his waist, the symbol of the of Yugakure on it, three diagonal lines with a single line striked over them to show his missing-nin status.

"So, this is your _friend_ , Naokuro. He at least looks the part." I commented on the man accompanying Naokuro.

Before Naokuro could answer, the main bolted towards me unleashing a flurry of taijutsu attacks. I dodged them all, eventually jumping back and discarding my cloak revealing my looks for the first time. I wore typical Konoha attire, a flak jacket and standard ninja long sleeved shirt and black trousers. it was darker than those worn by Konoha-nin. On my left arm was the Uchiha Clan crest and black arm guards on each arm. Around my waist was a half-skirt, black with red diamonds adorning it. I wore high top ninja sandals with gray tops.

"This is very interesting." I entered my battle stance, waiting for him to strike again.

He did.

He flew at me, his speed already dwarfing most Jōnin and approaching kage level, again unleashing a barrage of taijutsu attacks. This time I had to block instead, not wanting to push myself to fight seriously. With each attack, he swiftly began the next never missing a moment, if it was anyone else taking his attacks they would of been out of their depth and I could see he knew that.

"Enough." I uttered, Killing intent spiking and reaching its peak.

The man leapt back, now stood beside Naokuro, relaxing his stance. His expression throughout the entire affair never changed. He was stoic and nonchalant about it until the end, where he just smiled.

"That was an enlightening experience." I voiced, walking over to him and Naokuro.

"That it was," He returned. "I'm Loga."

"Well, now that you're acquainted, how about we return to the tavern to discuss this partnership further." Naokuro asked, really wanting to leave the cold and have a drink while discussing the future.

"I can't leave until Eisuke awakes from my genjutsu. Well that's not true, I could but I want to wait." I explained to Naokuro, who realizes I won't change my mind.

"Well then, I guess I'll wait here too. You staying, Loga?" Naokuro inquired.

"I see no reason not to." He answered, finding the nearest seat and sitting in it.

Five hours passed, no one had dared to move an inch or even break the looming silence after Loga, Naokuro and I had finished our conversation.

"Are you sure you didn't kill him, Nagato?" Naokuro wondered, walking over to Eisuke.

"I'm positive, do you think I would risk losing a useful pawn?" I asked, following him.

Eisuke was still inside the genjutsu, alive and breathing. Loga followed closely, subtly observing every little detail around the dock. Eisuke's body on the ground, the weapons littering the dock and how everybody other than himself, me and Naokuro were on edge. I could tell in his eyes, he knew the reason why and it intrigued him. He was eager to test me again.

"Why is it always the slow way with you?" Naokuro whined towards me shifting his gaze to me.

"It's the most efficient way, something I thought you'd understand." I returned, locking my our gazes.

"I do understand, I just hate it when it takes too long." He retorted, kneeling down beside Eisuke and breaking the stare. "By the way, how long will he be in this genjutsu?"

"Who knows, from my clan's data books, it says it varies from person to person," I informed him, trying to remember the book my father gaze me with the information in. "It depends how strong his will is, the weaker their will the quicker the jutsu forces them to accept their fate. The stronger their will, the longer."

As I finished my explanation, Eisuke eyes lit up and he began to slowly sit up.

"Medic-nin, get over here now!" I ordered to the kunoichi who had previously healed him.

She instantly stood to attention and jumped over to me, beginning to tend to Eisuke without any further orders.

"He's going to be fine, he'll just need a few days rest to heal completely." She told me as she finished her evaluation.

"Good. Eisuke, stand now." I barked, waiting for the moment I take control of the Land of Coral, ambition taking a hold of me and beaming out of my eyes.

Eisuke arose to his feet slowly, grabbing his lower stomach where the blade exited. He was calm, which means the jutsu has successfully completed its goal. After a moment he kneeled down in front of me and uttered the words I had longed to hear.

"Nagato, I have seen the errors in my ways," Eisuke alleged. His tone conveyed honest and complete subjugation. "I swear myself to you, and I give you complete control over the Land of Coral."

"Good, Eisuke." I grinned manically, my first goal now fully realised.

Naokuro stood up with a look of confusion, for the first time in an age he's stumped and did not expect it to work. Loga stood as stoically as before, no real emotion permeating through.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Naokuro finally asked, a pondering look overcoming him.

"The jutsu he used was Izanami, a forbidden jutsu of the Uchiha Clan, and only usable with the Sharingan. It allows the user to force a genjutsu upon someone with visual contact, using all five senses to trap them inside, most don't realize they are in it." Loga stated, without any emotion present. "Once the jutsu is cast, the user leaves the targets mind and lets the jutsu run off of their targets chakra. Meaning even if they try to purge the genjutsu by releasing more chakra than is being used to maintain the jutsu, it fails because their overall usage increase which is what maintains the jutsu. It was supposed to be used on wayward Uchiha who had rebelled against the ideals of the clan, to bring them back to the right side of the Uchiha."

I was surprised by Loga's knowledge of my clans hidden jutsu, I was also amazed that it was him who knew it and not Naokuro. Loga seemed more of the silent type, not one to talk or mince words. When he showed an exact knowledge in a subject he shouldn't have known, I was impressed.

"Once they are trapped, the only escape is to fulfil the condition set by the caster and believe whatever asked of them wholeheartedly." Loga finished.

"You have caught me off guard Loga, I didn't expect this of you." I commented.

Loga just smiled and walked off, where he was going even I couldn't hazard a guess. Eisuke was still knelt behind us and with a strange aura surrounding him. He was a complete husk compared to how he was before, it was perfect.

"Eisuke, stand. It's time you resumed your duty as King of Coral." I ordered.

"You wanted control and yet you give it back to me? Why?" He inquired, confused but compliant.

"You'll hold the illusion of power whilst I command Coral from the shadows," I disclosed. "Now order my men back to the city."

"So I am to be a pawn in your plan? I will play my part to perfection, you have my word," Eisuke confirmed. "Now, back to the city men."

All the ninja body flickered to the city, leaving only myself, Naokuro and Eisuke. The latter left a few moments after.

"So, the first part is complete. I guess I'll have to hold up my end, won't I?" Naokuro chuckled to himself, walking to the edge of the pier and gazing at the horde of boats now willing to enter the dock.

The port itself was still full of life, only the dock where Tetsuya appeared was affected.

"You had better. Know that I still don't trust you, but even you may be able to change my mind." I simply stated, standing beside him at the end of the pier.

"You still don't trust me? I guess I'll have to prove I'm worth your trust," He returned, turning to face me, holding his hand out in front of him. "I look forward to our dreams being realized."

"So do I." I offered my hand in return, the symbol of our partnership had been sealed and the road to revenge had been started.

 _I'm one step closer, Father, to the men that did this to us. Soon the Uchiha will rise above them all._

* * *

A/N: We know that Izanami is meant to cause the eye to completely lose its vision but for the purpose of the story we have decided to change its effects to only major sight loss instead of complete loss.


	15. Arc I - Ch IV: Takahiro

A/N: Yep, finally a Takahiro Chapter. One got off his lazy ass and finished writing it. We're going to have one more Takahiro chapter after this, then back to Nagato. Maybe we'll even see something different.

* * *

TangentTwo: Took you long enough. Only... forty two days.

TangentOne: Don't chastise me, it rubs me the wrong way.

TangentTwo: Ohoho, I know how to rub a guy the right way, believe it.

TangentOne: Why is it always sex with you? It's like you're in a perpetual state of puberty.

TangentTwo: Would you believe me if I said I never stopped going through it?

TangentOne: Yes, absolutely.

TangentTwo: Ouch! You're no longer my favorite Tangent. ***Pouts***

* * *

"Team Takahiro reporting mission complete." I said, throwing a completed mission scroll to our designated mission handler.

Matsugakure only has four mission handlers, with only five hundred odd ninja, you only need a few scroll keepers. The mission handler reads the short scroll, nodding once with a pleased smile. Kurono and Hisae stood behind me, watching with eager and bored expressions respectively. The missions we were on fell quite short of our skill level, and expertise. My father, the newly appointed Oyabun, had been sending us on rather docile missions.

Whether it was because he wanted to protect me, or to get me as much experience as possible, I was unsure. The mission handler stamped the scroll and shooed us off, looking eagerly to the team behind us. Kurono practically pushed Hisae out of the small room as I walked calmly behind them. A large part of my life had been unknown to me for quite a while. I sure as hell wanted to know what happened and my 'family' had been rather uncooperative.

Once outside of the mission handler's room, I turned to my teammates with a solid gaze, bringing them to attention immediately.

"We're going now." I stated simply.

Both teammates nod once, something they've turned into a habit.

"Do you want us to start packing?" Hisae asked, cocking her head to the right.

"Yes, go straight home and pack any necessities. We should only have to pack for a week." I replied, nodding to Kurono for a separate reason.

"We're off then." Kurono answered, taking off quickly followed closely by Hisae.

"Now then…" I whispered.

* * *

Kobun's Office

"Oi, Uncle." I greeted casually, closing the door behind me.

My uncle, Iguro, the newly appointed Kobun sat at his desk. Ring rimmed glasses perched on his nose for no reason. He has perfect vision, it's a rather odd fashion choice.

"Hello there, Taka-chan!" Iguro replied jovially, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Do you have a minute, Uncle?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Of course. What's on your mind?" He looked up from his work then, removing his glasses and folding them in a very professional manner on the table.

"I need a week, me and my team. I have some personal errands I need to take care of in Konoha, they'd welcome me with open arms." I proposed.

"That's not the issue at hand. We are allied to Konoha, I see no reason for them to be hostile towards you or any other Matsu-nin. The issue is that the Oyabun has need of your team. We've had an increase in lower tier missions from the Daimyo. We need as many Chūnin teams as possible on those." Iguro replied, officially as possible for the jovial man.

"It's about Makoto. I haven't heard anything about him in five years. Give me this, Iguro. When I come back, I'll double my workload." I plead. I bowed my head, hoping to garner some more favor.

Iguro stared at my form, ninety degrees parallel to the ground. His eyes bore into me, I couldn't see his line of sight, but I could tell he was considering me with a fierce thought process. I heard a loud sigh, and caught a glimpse of templed hands out of the corner of my eyes.

"I suppose we can spare a week." Iguro gives in.

I sprang back up, content with the conversations progression.

"Thank you, Uncle." I replied, leaving quickly for the shared apartment I live in with my team.

* * *

Chūnin Apartments

I sifted quickly through the halls, maneuvering through the tired ninja heading back to their respective apartment. I caught a few hello's, and a few good night's from fellow occupants of the apartment complex. The moon was out, it was around midnight when we got back from our mission, and the time is slowly slinking towards one in the morning.

I opened the door to my apartment, finding two ninja I know very well packed and ready to go. They nodded to me, no words needed to be said, my face was plastered in anticipation so they knew we were leaving immediately. They picked up their respective backpacks and donned them, throwing mine over to me. We took off the second I had it strapped to my back.

We flew through the nearest window, out to the treeline in a few seconds and started the three day journey to Konohagakure.

* * *

Day Two of Journey

"Takahiro, we should rest." Kurono states, taking my battered appearance into consideration.

"We're so close, Kurono." I replied, uninterested in stopping.

"We've been non-stop running at your pace for two days. You can keep this up for three days, I'm sure, but me? Hisae? We're barely keeping up with you." Kurono presses, through labored breathing.

I stopped on the next branch, we had just reached the forest of Konoha. My two teammates stopped on the branch next to me, sitting down near instantly on the large appendage. Back to back, and breathing heavily with sweat pouring down in an almost waterfall-like fashion.

"I suppose we could use a break, then." I acquiesce, reluctantly though it was.

"Thank you, Taka-chan." Hisae stutters, reaching for a bottle of water.

I shrugged and sat at the foot of the branch, leaning on the trunk, deep in thought.

 _Matsu has been rewarding. I've awakened my Bloodlimit, I've reached a Jonin level, though that has yet to be made official. I've become a very valuable asset to the militaristic village, but one thing I will always hate about the village is how long they kept me away from Konoha._

Kurono looks over his shoulder, towards my slumped and thoughtful form.

"Takahiro, are you alright?" He asked, concern tipped in his tone.

I considered his question for a moment. Did I want to see Makoto? Yes. Had the village kept me from checking on him for five years for unknown reasons? Yes. Had I been asking for an update for all five of those years? Yes. Had it come? No.

"Yes, I'm fine. Or I will be shortly." I answered, lying to my teammates face.

If I thought that I could lie to him without him knowing, I was wrong. When you risk your life for someone, not once, but more times you can count, then you know them intimately. Vice-versa, too.

"Truthfully, Takahiro." Kurono simply says, looking back over the horizon.

"Taka-chan?" Hisae looks at me now, undoubtedly having the same opinion as her cousin.

"Fine. I'm not alright. Matsu has kept me away from my family for far too long, five years! On top of that, I have no idea if they're alright. I haven't gotten a single message from Reizo while I've been in Matsu. Whether that's because he didn't send any, or they've been intercepting my mail, I have no idea. They may be my biological family, but you can't just replace someone I've grown up with." I ranted, hatred for the situation peaked.

My two teammates listened quietly, I didn't normally break out in a rage. They've only seen it once before, and this was a miniscule speck of that instance.

"Not only that, if Makoto is in any way, shape, or form, distressed, I will be so angry I might kill the first person I see. I had no reason to be kept this long from seeing him, there was no conceivable excuse that could possibly be game changing for this long of an absence from my family!" I continued, starting to see red.

Hisae and Kurono continue to listen, nothing needs to be said by them. Not yet.

"If that god damned Hokage hadn't been so fucking sure of himself and his 'security', I wouldn't even be in this position!" I slammed my fist into the trunk, splintering the wood and creating a blemish in the otherwise perfect tree.

"You wouldn't know your family, you wouldn't know us. Is that what you're saying?" Kurono blandly replied, not turning his head to face me.

"...Kurono. I didn't mean it like that." I answered a minute later.

"I know you didn't, but sometimes I wonder if you're okay here, in Matsu." Kurono continued.

"I'm fine, are you two ready to go?" I asked, turning the conversation point.

Both ninja stood up, nodded once in affirmation and took off in the direction of Konoha. I followed closely behind.

* * *

Konoha's Main Gate

"We've made it." I stated to no one in general.

My two companions share a look, they know I talk to myself during important moments. We marched to the gate guards, who seemed nonchalant about our approach. Matsu and Konoha are under a defensive alliance, meaning the shinobi guarding the gate frequently see Matsu headbands.

"Welcome to Konoha, Matsu-nin." A gate guard called from his stand.

Our group swiftly maneuvered to the shack, noting the two men guarding looked rather old for shinobi.

"Hello Guard-san. My name is Takahiro, I graduated from Konoha's academy, I should be in your files." I stated, pointing to the new computer.

"Sure thing, Takahiro. Let me pull you up." The Guard stated, bringing a ledger open on the computer.

A few minutes passed in relative silence. A bird chirp every now and again would break the monotonous tone of nature. The guard's eye started to twitch, and he seemed rather irritated.

"Guard-san? Are you alright?" I asked with copious amounts of fake concern.

"Hehe, I'm not used to these new fangled machines. I remember when it was all paper not too long ago." The guard explained.

"You were always bad with technology, Izumo. Let me handle this." The other guard states.

"Fine, Kotetsu, show me who's boss." Izumo shrugs, moving away from the computer.

The other guard moved towards the computer, and within seconds pulls up my file.

"Ah, it says here that you're to see the Hokage next time you're visiting. Though it doesn't state why… well, regardless, I'll let the Hokage know you're on your way." Kotetsu stated, picking up a phone.

"Ah, actually, I need to visit your hospital on Tobirama Sixth street. A friend I have should be bedridden there." I replied.

"Go for it, Matsu-nin are always welcome in Konoha," Kotetsu said easily, dialing the phone. "Ah yes, Shikamaru, tell the Hokage that Takahiro is back in Konoha. He's going to visit a bedridden friend before heading up to see you." Kotetsu explained.

A minute of talking followed, Kotetsu put the phone down once they said goodbye.

"All set?" I asked.

"Yes, someone will inform the Hokage when he's next available that you've arrived. In that time you should be good to wander around and see the sights, check up on your friend." The older man answered.

"Thank you." I said, moving away from the desk and towards the street where Makoto's hospital was located.

* * *

The front door of the hospital slid open, technology starting to help in the most useless of ways. My party stepped in, however very few people looked concerned. I wagered that most had seen ninja a lot, and the kind of thrashings they deal out. I stepped forward to the front desk where a kind looking lady sat by a computer.

"Hello, I'm looking for a friend of mine." I state to her.

When she looks up, the kindness in her eyes fades away.

"Well, unless you tell me who he is, I can't tell you where he is." She snaps back.

 _Shinobi must be a problem for hospitals._

"Sarutobi Makoto. He was hospitalized five years ago, yesterday." I answered, ignoring the sass.

She punched in the name on her keyboard and retrieved Makoto's information. She read the file briefly before replying.

"He died four years and nine months ago, we only have his record on file to give to a man named, 'Takahiro'." She answered, sass gone in favor of a more somber tone. "Who are you again?"

My mind began to race, unless Reizo had died as well, there's no chance he would have kept this from me. Makoto is dead. He died years ago, when I could have stayed. I could have been here to help, maybe even donate an organ.

"That fucking cloaked bastard!" I roared, anger filling me to the brim and killing intent spilling out in spades.

Every single person in the hospital froze, to them all they could feel was the eyes of a predator, waiting to swoop and strike them dead. Even my teammates stood stock still, they had never felt this side of me before. My killing intent began to visualize, a swift breeze picked up and started to swirl around the room.

"I swear on the life my friend had lost, I will kill that man." I promised to the Sage, an oath I would have to search far and wide to keep.

The glass sliding door to the hospital shattered, a glowing yellow form with black highlights stood a foot away from me. I moved on autopilot, swirling to face the man with my full body and switching to a combat stance.

"Takahiro, I need you to calm down." Naruto stated.

"Calm down? Calm down you say? I am calm. I'm more calm than I've been in years, I finally know what happened to my friend. No… my family. You and your god damned security let him die." I replied, making sure every word hit the Hokage.

"He was too far gone, even Sakura, our best Medic-nin couldn't save him. Whatever that man hit him with, it wasn't normal. I need you to stop. You're using killing intent on civilians." Naruto reasoned.

"This had better be explained." I replied, I may have been angry, but using killing intent on civilians is never a good idea.

My killing intent vanished, and the room collectively took a deep sigh of relief. Immediately after they pegged their eyes on me and scooted away as far as possible. I ignored them and walked out of the hospital, my team in tow.

Naruto stopped his whatever-that-was and stayed behind to calm the citizens down. I ignored every look I got, my mind was elsewhere. I walked on impulse, making my way to the Hokage's tower in the academy. No guards stopped me, they were already informed I was on my way. I strode into the office and sat down adjacent the Hokage's desk.

"Takahiro…" Hisae began.

"Don't." I firmly replied, I wasn't in the mood for any sympathy.

Time ticked slowly as my mind wandered, every thought and action that had lead up to Makoto's death raced through me. I could have done things differently, stopped him from running out, trained harder with him. I could have taken us to a different restaurant entirely. I could have saved his life.

"It's not your fault." Kurono said simply.

 _I know it's not my fault. Not in the grand scheme, but on my own level, in my own way, I am at fault. Regardless of what actually happened, I could have saved him._

The Hokage walked in, he sat at his desk and stared into my eyes while I stared back. A war was going on in our minds, two different perspectives trying their best to start this conversation. One neither of us wanted to have this way.

"Takahiro." Naruto said, templing his fingers.

"Naruto." I replied, as brusque as I would a street beggar.

"We tried telling you." He stated.

"No you didn't. If you did, I would have gotten a message. Four years and nine months, Naruto. That's how much time Makoto's been dead, and you want to start off this conversation with that?" I replied, I knew that what I said today could strain the Konoha-Matsu relations, but I didn't care.

"We did. I sent two letters, one on the day and one a month later. When you didn't reply I guessed you were busy." Naruto replied frankly.

"You sent letters." I repeated.

"Yes."

"You sent letters, and yet I didn't receive them." I continued.

"I don't know anything about that, but I did send letters. I promise." Naruto stated.

I stood up and turned to my teammates. I glared at both, switching from Hisae to Kurono.

"I didn't get the letters, my family kept the letters from me. You two had something to do with that, didn't you?" I accused.

Both of my teammates looked shocked, from being found out or being accused I had no clue.

"We did-" Hisae began.

"I don't want to hear it. Go back to Matsu, you two need to report back to duty. I'll send a Hawk to the Kobun, so I'll know if you've gone back or not." I ordered, dismissing the two cousins.

"Takahiro-" Naruto tried.

"You're not a Matsugakure no Sato Shinobi, Naruto. Stay out of this matter." I replied, not shifting my gaze.

My teammates shared a look of concern, before reluctantly leaving. I sat back down in the office chair facing the Hokage who now looked more than concerned.

"I'm sorry, Takahiro." Naruto said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, did he leave a will?" I asked rudely.

"He didn't leave a legal will, but he woke up right before he died. He said to give you his necklace," Naruto began. "As far as I know, Sarutobi Suzu should have it."

"Wonderful, have them summoned and bring me the necklace. I don't want to be in your way, you're a busy man." I replied.

"As it so happens, she's out on a mission. She should be back within the week, so if you don't mind staying until she's back I can have her talk with you about it." Naruto states.

"Fine, I'll head to a hotel, I haven't been in Konoha in awhile." I mutter, sifting through my memories for a place to stay.

"If you want, you can stay with Hinata and I. We have a spare room, and you're…" Naruto offered, falling off from the sentence.

"Livid? Depressed? Betrayed? Yes. I am all of those things, _Naruto._ " I quip.

"Takahiro, believe it or not, I understand what you're going through. I want to help, and you're making this very difficult." Naruto replied sternly.

I sighed, I knew he was right, this attitude and behavior is not something befitting of me. Especially in another nation's borders.

"I apologize, Naruto. I'd be glad to take you up on your offer." I answered.

Naruto nodded, pleased.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto calls, instantly the Jōnin Commander appeared in front of Naruto. "Take Takahiro over to my home, explain what's going on to Hinata for me. Tell them I'll be back for dinner."

"Sure thing," Shikamaru answers diligently, before pointing to the door lazily. "Let's go."

"Mhm." Was all I answered with, following the Jōnin Commander dutifully through the streets.

The travel passed in a blur, for a Shinobi I was careless. All I could do was walk and think. Lead along like a sheep for the slaughter, something a Shinobi should never do. However, I didn't care. My family died years ago, and my new one kept it from me. Both physically and mentally. I was all of the things I told Naruto, and more. A mass of emotions bottled up in a very short time, and I felt the extremely short fuse I held onto.

"Takahiro." Shikamaru said for the third time, pulling me out of my trance.

"Sorry, what?" I asked with a very small amount of grace.

"We're here." The man pointed to the front door which we stood in front of.

"So we are." I commented.

Shikamaru sighed and knocked the door a few times, a quick answer was heard through the door. A few moments later the door opened to show a woman with dark black hair and lavender eyes.

"Oh, Shikamaru! What's happening?" The woman asked, taking in the sight of an unknown visitor.

"This is Sukikyo Takahiro, he's the son of the Oyabun from Matsu. Some things happened and Naruto offered to let him stay here for a few days until Sarutobi Suzu is back from her mission." Shikamaru explained, much to the surprise of the woman.

"Well, I suppose you should come in then, Takahiro-san. My name is Hinata." Hinata stated moving out of the way for me to enter.

I swiftly take off my combat boots as to not track any of the journey I took into the house.

"Thank you, Hinata," I replied. "No need for honorifics, Naruto and I settled that a while ago."

"Of course, Takahiro. Did Naruto-kun tell you about our children?" Hinata asked, closing the door after Shikamaru had left.

"I know he has children, yes." I answered, slightly oblivious to why that question was asked.

"Well, they're both still young. They enjoy running around and making noise, is that alright?" Hinata queried.

"Of course that's fine, I'm a guest. Your family shouldn't have to go out of their way to make me feel better. What room will I be staying in?" I questioned, moving the conversation forward.

"Up the stairs, far one on the right. I'll call you down when dinner is ready." She answers with a smile.

"Oh, right. Naruto said he would be back for dinner tonight." I said, which seemed to brighten the mood.

"That's good news." She replied hurrying over to the kitchen.

 _Interesting household._ I mused, heading up the stairs.

I had grown a lot in the past five years, to the point where I stand over six foot two. I no longer carry my spear on my back, but rather on my hip when the hilt is collapsed. It sits like a dagger or tanto would, unobtrusive to any sort of training or fighting. My attire hadn't changed other than my embroidery being sewed on, historically the Sukikyo's embroider their clothes when they awaken their Bloodlimit.

I opened the door to my room, expecting exactly what I saw. Nothing extraordinary, just a plain simple guest room. I strode over to the bed, unclipped my belt and set my backpack on the ground. I flopped onto the bed and groaned when my body hit the mattress, taking out a lot of stress and built up tension. Within a few minutes I found myself in a dreamscape.

* * *

" _Good afternoon, Takahiro!" Makoto said happily from the doorway._

" _Oh, Makoto! I thought you and aunt Suzu would be training today." I stated, hopping up from the couch and greeting my friend._

" _We were supposed to, but she was called in for a mission. I decided to come and hang out with you instead." The young Sarutobi replied._

" _Cool, what do you want to do?" I asked._

" _I wanted to learn our natures, my family is normally fire, but we have no clue about yours. That's half the fun, I think." Makoto said innocently._

" _Fair enough. Do you have the chakra paper?" I asked, shrugging off the unintended insult._

" _I do!" Makoto answered, pulling up two pieces of paper from his pocket._

 _He handed one to me, keeping another for himself._

" _All I do is push chakra into it, right?" I asked, looking at the thick paper curiously._

" _Yep! Like this." Makoto replied, I felt hairs raise on my neck as his paper burst into flames._

" _Fire's cool, but I'd rather have something else." I said nonchalantly, pushing chakra into the paper and watching in amazement as it slices itself in half._

" _Wind, that's very rare here in the Land of Fire." Makoto commented._

* * *

I woke in a cold sweat, ruining my clothes and the sheets alike. My killing intent had slipped out in the night, settling in on the house coldly. I hadn't let out enough to scare anyone, but likely enough to give everyone nightmares or malicious thoughts. I stopped letting it out passively, regaining composure and sifted through my bag for a clean set of clothes. I noted the time said four thirty in the morning from the digital clock on the nightstand. I found my clothes quickly then stood up and searched the upper floor for a bathroom.

I found the bathroom through the first door I tried, thanking myself for not walking in on an unsavory image. I locked the door and started my morning routine. A quick, cold shower, drying myself and brushing my hair back. I slipped my clothes on, and my headband last. I wore the metal plate in the standard spot for Shinobi. I exited the bathroom and ducked back into the guest room quickly, trying to avoid any attention this early in the morning.

I sat on the bed, put the clothes in my backpack and… I cried. It hit me much harder than I thought, I had kept myself in line the day before. This wasn't easy. I didn't cry loudly, just silent tears rolling down my face, and a deep absence in my heart. I laid on the bed and covered my eyes with my forearm. Hoping beyond hope no one would interrupt me at this moment.

Every memory I had with Makoto surfaced, my memory deciding now was the time to flood me with happy and sad emotions. Good and bad, best and worst. Our first day in the academy, the first prank that was played on us, the hottest food we'd ever tasted. It flowed through my mind like a faucet, stopping on our graduation day.

That day played over and over in my mind for what seemed like hours. Every movement, every decision. Makoto trying to explain his reasons for becoming a shinobi, and me never getting the chance to. Makoto's guts spilling out, spraying both his attacker and the Hyūga. My fastest run ever, which looking back on it was a fraction of what I could do now. If only I was stronger, faster, a better Shinobi, I could have helped him.

A subtle knock at the door stopped my tears instantly, I wiped what tears remained on my sleeve.

"Come in." I said, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

The door opened to a concerned looking Naruto.

"I felt the killing intent, luckily only I was able to, so I let the others sleep. When it stopped I had assumed you woke up, and here you are. I know we're not close, but is there anything I can do for you?" Naruto asked genuinely.

 _He's too nice for his own good, this world doesn't deserve him._

"I'll be fine, Naruto, honestly. I think some food would help. I missed out on dinner." I said calmly, standing up.

"Sounds like a plan. I have to head out to work, Boruto said he can show you around. Something about wanting to learn a couple shinobi skills." Naruto replied, moving through the doorway.

I followed the Hokage down the stairs and to the right in their living room. Hinata made breakfast and prepared the table, Naruto had eaten already so he left with a quick goodbye. I sat down at their dining table, with a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of me. Shortly after, the Hokage's son and daughter showed up yawning. The older of the two, Boruto, saw me and ran up.

"Hey! You must be Takahiro! I'm Boruto, and this is Himawari." He pat his little sister on the head as she stood partially hidden behind him.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm Takahiro. Naruto said you were gonna show me around today."

"Yep! I was hoping you could help me with a couple things too." He said, scratching his head.

"Well, why don't we talk about it as we eat. This looks amazing, and I don't want it to get cold." I replied, nodding in the direction of Hinata who smiled at my compliment.

"Yeah, mom's cooking is the best. Dad's never around to eat it, though." Boruto said looking a little aggravated.

They took their seats and we dug in. It turned out that Boruto didn't need any help on the basics, that came naturally to him. He wanted to know more advanced techniques. Something more devastating or 'cool', as he liked to put it. I chuckled, relishing the opportunity to teach an innocent child a 'cool' trick while he's still innocent.

We finished the meal and Boruto led me away from his house to training field seven, a field somewhat close to the academy, yet far enough away to be a monstrous field. We stood in the center of the training grounds when he asked the question of the day.

"What are you gonna teach me?" He asked excitedly.

"Well, it's not something you can learn immediately, but if you're patient, can become a core skill." I began to explain.

"So what is it? I'm dying to know!" Boruto asked quickly.

I gave a slight chuckle at his inability to understand the irony.

"It's a simple Wind Release technique, with the use of any kind of sharp weapon, you can send a slice of wind flying through the air towards your enemies. The amount of chakra, and the thinner the wind blade, the more devastating. Sound cool enough for you?" I asked the wide eyed Boruto.

"Yes, absolutely!" He replied, starry eyed.

"Great, the hand seals are, Tiger, Rabbit, Dog, Ram, Dragon, in that order." I say, making each hand seal slowly so he can visualize and copy them.

Then it hit me, a pure unadulterated depression. Makoto taught me this technique when we were nearing graduation. It helped me pass, something I'm sure impressed the proctors greatly. I felt tears sting my eyes as I remembered him, smiling and always willing to help. Boruto's scrutinous gaze pulled me from my brooding.

"Are you alright, Takahiro?" Boruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This technique was taught to me by someone who… is no longer with us. I was just remembering him. Moving on, it's called the Wind Cutter, as you've probably figured out by the description and name, it's a Wind Release technique." I continued.

"If you're sure that you're fine… yeah, I think I got it." Boruto replied, moving through the hand seals and swiping a kunai in a wide arc. A thick, slow moving arc of wind projected itself towards the nearest tree, gouging it slightly before dissipating.

"Not bad for your first attempt." I praised, much to his chagrin.

"I thought you said this was 'cool'." Boruto replied slightly let down.

"Well it is if you know how to use it, watch." I told him.

I flew through the hand seals near instantly, to Boruto it would have been a blur. I swept my spear in dagger form from its sheath to a forty five degree angle up to the right. As quickly as I swiped, an extremely thin wind arc appeared, it shot forward to the trees at a blinding speed and chopped four trees down before dispersing.

"Whoa! You mean that was the same Jutsu?" Boruto exclaimed, dumbfounded.

I chuckled and sheathed my retracted spear.

"Yes, if you can master this jutsu, you'll be able to make a variety of improvements and changes over time to augment it to your liking." I explained.

"Wow, I guess I shouldn't be too quick to judge a jutsu, huh?" He said jovially and elbowed me gently in the side.

"No, you shouldn't. Especially in battle. Go on, let's work on it for a while. I have something I need to do in a couple hours, so I have a bit of spare time." I said.

Boruto nodded and began working through the Jutsu again, determined to master it.

* * *

I bit my thumb hard, drawing slight amount of blood. I pressed it, palm down, to the ground. A floral pattern of seals fluttered out on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" I yelled, luckily no one was present to hear me.

A small tornado spawned in front of me, obscuring the beast behind it. It died down quickly, revealing Geiru, the Kobun falcon standing in its place. He had one eye, and a brown and black patchy color scheme. He stood near five feet tall, a large bird to say the least.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Takahiro?" Geiru asked quizzically.

"I need you to take a letter to Iguro, I don't trust a simple bird and you're free." I stated, tying a note to his left leg.

"Surely one of the trackers could take it? They're faster than I am." Geiru questions.

"I would rather it be you if a fight happened, and no they're not. The only one faster than you is Shin, don't praise the trackers needlessly." I said returning to my full height.

"You're expecting a fight for this message?" Geiru queried, turning serious.

"No, but if it happens, I'd rather it be you." I stated, patting his head.

"Fine." Geiru ruffled his feathers before elongating his massive wingspan, and with two flaps he was lost from sight.

"That takes care of that." I said under my breath.

 _Let's hope Iguro had nothing to do with the letters disappearing. Not that I'd know even if he denied it. This situation is so messed up._


End file.
